Cherry and Atticus are Finding Nemo
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and the others are given an assignment to the Great Barrier Reef in Australia to have an adventure under the sea just as Atticus turns his new cousin Penny into a mermaid to be more like their family. Along the way, they meet a clownfish family, though the son gets separated from his father and they must travel the whole ocean to find him and bring him home.
1. Chapter 1

Penny was coming to visit the Fudo family and she was on her computer a lot which her adoptive mother had warned the family about, mentioning she was getting close with her new friend Cody from Australia with their adventure with the Rescue Aid Society of Bernard and Bianca.

"Hey there, Penny." Atticus smiled.

"Hi, Atticus..." Penny looked up for a moment.

Atticus looked over her shoulder slightly. "Of course, chatting with Cody... I think you like him."

Penny blushed. "Wh-Whatya mean?"

"You know what I mean." Atticus smirked.

Penny blushed slightly. "Okay, I think I do... He's interesting, and so brave and adventurous..." her eyes then sparkled.

"Yeah, he reminds me of myself at that age," Atticus had to admit. "Anyway, what's up with Cody?"

"He wants me to visit sometime, but I'm right here with you guys and he lives in Australia," Penny said. "And... I can't swim... He wants to go swimming..."

"You can't swim?" Atticus never knew that.

"Not really," Penny pouted. "I know this is silly, but I once had dreams I was a mermaid and we'd swim together around the Great Barrier Reef of Australia together like merpeople."

This gave Atticus an idea.

Darla walked into the room. "Hey, Penny, Maisy and Rufus are really getting along nicely."

"Oh, that's good," Penny smiled to that. "By the way, when do I meet those chipmunk friends of yours?"

"Well, the Chipettes are in Australia actually," Darla replied. "They're visiting their friend from the orphanage; Olivia."

"Huh, that's funny, Cody has an Aunt Olivia who's in college..." Penny replied.

"Who's Rufus again?" Patch asked.

"You see that older cat with Maisy?" Atticus pointed.

Patch nodded.

"That's Rufus," Penny smiled. "I've known him since the orphanage, he was my best friend."

"Ohh, yeah." Patch smiled.

"Hi, puppy." Penny smiled to Patch and pet him.

Patch smiled back and nuzzled against the girl.

* * *

Atticus came into the kitchen as his mother was preparing lunch. "Mom, do you think we could let Penny become a mermaid?" he then asked.

"It would be nice to have another mermaid in the family." Emily smiled.

"She is part of this family now after all..." Atticus smiled back.

"Have I taught you how to turn people into merpeople yet?" Emily asked.

"No." Atticus shook his head.

"Well, you have to get said person into the water," Emily bent down slightly to match his height. "And then, you kiss their forehead and since you gave them your kiss of being a merboy, they'll instantly become a mermaid or merman!"

"Well, um, what if I kissed a female on the lips?" Atticus blushed.

"Oh, the same result," Emily replied. "Oh! And they would also be able to talk and breathe underwater and meet all sorts of sea creatures. I did the same to your father so he wouldn't have consequences of casting a spell on himself to become a merman so he would be with me more before we got married. As you know, the witch/warlock/wiccan world can be cruel sometimes."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Emily asked.

"Um, well, I, uh..." Atticus blushed.

"Atticus... Do you want to turn Mo into a mermaid?" Emily asked since Atticus was getting shy and nervous about the question.

"Um, well, actually-" Atticus started.

"He already turned her into a mermaid." Casper smiled as he came in.

"Is that right?" Emily asked.

"Remember when Drell and Hilda took us to meet Wendy the Good Little Witch?" Atticus said. "Well, I did it then."

"Then who would you like to turn into a mermaid, Atticus?" Emily then asked her son.

"Well, I would like to turn Penny into a mermaid." Atticus said, making it obvious.

"Oh, how sweet~" Emily hugged Atticus around his neck and kissed his cheek noisily.

"Mom, not in front of Casper..." Atticus sounded slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, come on bro, we're family now, aren't we?" Casper smirked playfully before taking a picture.

"Casper!" Atticus said through his teeth.

Casper laughed. "I gotta show this to Wendy."

Atticus sighed and rolled his eyes. "So, Mom, can I turn Penny into a mermaid?"

"Of course you can!" Emily smiled. "She's part of this family now."

"Great! Thanks, but first; I have to go and stop a certain brother of mine." Atticus said.

"Go ahead, but no running in the house." Emily chuckled.

Atticus then smirked and went to chase after Casper. "Get over here, McFadden!"

"It's Fudo now!" Casper laughed as he ran from Atticus.

"Whatever! Just give me that picture!" Atticus laughed.

Casper laughed as he kept running to avoid Atticus.

"Oooh, you're gonna get it!" Atticus challenged.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the Other Realm..._**

Drell was looking through his crystal ball and pouted. "Oh, poor clownfish, his girlfriend just got eaten with all the eggs..."

Penelope soon pointed to one egg that survived.

"Hm?" Drell looked to her and looked over.

The egg that survived from the barracuda attack had a small crack in it, but it was still functional and moving. The clownfish then cradled his last surviving egg and decided to name it 'Nemo' since it was what his beloved would have wanted.

"Looks like we know what the next adventure will be." Penelope smiled.

Drell nodded, then stood up and walked behind Skippy and slapped him on the back. Skippy yelped and accidentally dropped the salt shaker right into the pot he was pinching into.

"Alert my magical students," Drell told him. "These kids are going to the ocean."

Skippy sighed before he nodded.

Drell patted him on the head, then took out a ladle and tried to broth and spit right into Skipyp's face. "Too salty!" he then walked off.

Skippy sighed once more.

* * *

Atticus decided to take Penny to meet Cherry and Mo.

"I really like your puppy, Atticus," Penny smiled. "He seems so brave and smart."

"He sure is." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled smugly to that.

"Don't get carried away." Atticus then warned as he saw that.

Patch stuck his tongue out teasingly in response.

"You two act like brothers." Penny smiled.

"So I've heard..." Atticus chuckled.

"Welcome to the family, Penny." Patch smiled to the brunette girl.

"Thanks, Patch." Penny smiled back to the dalmatian puppy.

Casper was coming along as he didn't want to be left out on what he sensed would be an adventure.

* * *

Cherry opened the door as she was visiting the Brown house and saw her best friend, his new cousin, puppy, and new brother were at the door. "Oh, hey, guys."

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Hey, you here to see Mo?" Cherry highly assumed.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Figures..." Cherry replied.

"I'll visit you too!" Atticus's eyes widened in worry of her mood.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed as she let them inside her family's home anyway.

Casper soon gave Cherry the picture of Atticus and his mom. Cherry took the picture and then laughed slightly.

"Hey!" Atticus glanced to his little brother.

"Hey, I had to let someone see it." Casper shrugged with an innocent smile.

Atticus sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

They all then came into the house and joined Mo in the living room. Mo was teaching Junior how to walk on his own as he was now at that age. And where Junior seemed to be able to do it on his first try.

"Good!" Mo cooed to her little brother. "Good, JJ!"

Junior smiled to his big sister as he then leaned against her as she sat on her knees to match his height.

Mo smiled and hugged him back. "Oh, you're growing up so fast..."

Junior smiled at her and then looked to see the others. Mo then looked up.

"Aw, no, I missed it!" Cherry groaned.

"Don't worry, Cherry, he got it on the first try." Mo smiled as she held her little brother.

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

Penny shyly hid behind Atticus as she held her teddy bear close, feeling a little shy and nervous.

"And who do we have here?" Mo smiled as she noticed Penny.

Atticus stepped aside. "This is my little cousin, Penny... Well, go on, Penny, Mo's not gonna bite."

"Um... Hello..." Penny smiled shyly to the tomboy.

"Hello." Mo smiled.

Penny nervously walked over.

"Oh, you look nice and strong, how old are you?" Mo smiled.

"I'll be seven in June." Penny smiled softly.

"That sounds like you'll be a big girl then." Mo smiled.

Penny smiled.

"Oh, I like your friend," Mo pointed to the teddy bear in the girl's arms. "What's his name?"

"Teddy." Penny replied.

"And what a lovely name." Mo smiled.

Penny giggled. Atticus smiled that Penny and Mo were getting along so well and felt like nothing could possibly ruin this moment. They were then suddenly teleported to Drell's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the?!" Cherry looked around as they were suddenly in chairs.

"Hello," Drell greeted before getting grabbed by the neck tie. "Ow..." he then gasped and gagged as he was grabbed. And where he grew nervous as it was Atticus that grabbed him by his neck tie and didn't look happy.

"Heeey, Atticus..." Drell smiled shyly.

Atticus slightly growled. "Why do you want us here right now?"

"Hey, I'd never do anything to hurt you or your social life," Drell replied. "I just need you guys to go to the Australian Ocean."

"Okay? Why?" Atticus asked.

"Let go of me first." Drell said.

Atticus then let go of him and folded his arms. "What's this all about?"

"It involves a little clownfish, you have to help him so he can get home to his dad in the ocean before he gets taken away forever." Drell said.

"A clownfish, taken away forever?" Cherry replied. "Drell, you're not making any sense!"

Drell sighed before he showed them what he meant.

* * *

 _They were being shown a different ocean and were being brought to a sea anemone. A male voice kept wowing while the female voice merely agreed. There were two clownfish who were admiring the sight as they looked out into the open see by the reef._

 _"Yes, Marlin," the female clownfish said to her mate. "No, I see it. It's beautiful."_

 _"So, Coral, when you said you wanted an ocean view, you didn't think you'd get the whole ocean, did you?" the male clownfish smiled back to her. "Huh? Oh, yeah. A fish can breathe out here. Did your man deliver or did he deliver?"_

 _"Oh, my man delivered." The female clownfish smiled._

 _"And it wasn't so easy." the male clownfish replied._

 _"Because a lot of other clownfish had their eyes on this place." the female clownfish rolled her eyes._

 _"You bet they did, every single one of 'em." The male clownfish said._

 _"There doesn't seem to be a problem here." Mo said._

 _Drell then decided to fast forward a little with the clownfish couples' interaction and their over 400 eggs._

"Wow, that's a lot of eggs." Casper said.

"They've been busy." Cherry joked slightly.

 _The male clownfish then reminded the female about how they met and Drell let it go to normal speed right there as the ocean now seemed dark and empty. There didn't seem to be any fish out except for the clownfish couple._

 _"Where did everybody go?" the male clownfish wondered. He soon saw what scared off everyone except for himself and his wife. "Coral, get inside the house, Coral!" he then urged his wife as there was a hungry and vengeful looking barracuda in the distance._

 _He saw his wife look down to their eggs. He tried to stop her from going after the eggs, but she did that which made the barracuda swoop down after her and smacked the male clownfish into their home as it roared and went after the female clownfish and all of their eggs. Well... Almost all of them._

"Oh, dear..." Mo frowned.

"That's so devastating..." Cherry even sounded emotional.

 _They were then shown as the male clownfish cradled his surviving egg and named him Nemo._

"Okay, we'll go." Atticus said.

"It's very important." Drell nodded.

"Can we go in our mermaid forms?" Mo asked. "I mean, we'll be in the ocean after all."

"Of course and where Casper and Penny will have their own merpeople forms as well, along with Cody." Drell said.

"I'm going to be a mermaid?" Penny asked.

"Yes." Drell nodded.

"We'll see Cody again," Mo smiled to the girl, then looked to Drell. "Wait, you know Cody from Australia, Drell?"

"Yes." Drell nodded.

Penny seemed to blush at the mention of Cody.

"Well, let's just hope these fish don't freak out at the sight of mermaids," Atticus said. "By the way, I appreciate Penny becoming one too, she's our family now, you know."

"Yes, I know." Drell said.

Atticus was about to hug Drell.

"Ah, easy there, I have a bad back..." Drell stopped him right there.

Skippy quickly shook his head no with a smirk.

"You shut up!" Drell glared at Skippy.

"I think your back is fine." Cherry smirked at Drell.

Drell growled to them until Atticus tightly hugged him. Skippy and Cherry then shared a fist bump with each other. And where they weren't going to tell Atticus to ease up on the strength.

"Why are you so affectionate?" Drell groaned as he was held into a bone-crushingly tight hug.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate you that and this is also for everything you've done to Cherry and Skippy." Atticus said while still hugging Drell with his strength.

"Oh, just let it go, my life is my own personal business!" Drell grunted.

"Nope, I'm not letting go." Atticus smirked as he tightened his grip a little.

Drell tried to move Atticus off. "Guh, your father was never this clingy!" He then soon felt this wasn't a hug it was a bear hug and where this soon gave him an idea why Atticus was tightening his grip and wouldn't let go so he had to make the one promise. "Let go! What do you want from me?!" He then soon saw Cherry and Skippy and soon had an idea what Atticus wanted.

Atticus kept hugging.

"You want me to be nicer to Cherry and Skippy?" Drell then weakly asked.

"Yes and that means no torturing them." Atticus said.

"For how long?" Drell then asked once he was freed and he hunched forward slightly.

"Hmm... How's about six months?" Atticus smirked.

"Six months?!" Drell's eyes widened, then smirked as he had a slight idea. "Very well..."

"Well that was easy." Penny smiled.

"Wait for it." Patch said, unconvinced.

Atticus looked to Drell. "What do you want, Drell?"

"What if we make this interesting?" Drell curled his finger in his hair.

"Oh, really? Like what?" Atticus asked.

"Hmm~..." Drell thought about it. "How about I stop hurting Cherry and Skippy for six months, and if I succeed, you have to be a girl for the rest of the year for my amusement."

"Why not let Atticus stay with you for a whole year?" Cherry laughed, thinking that was a funny joke.

"What an interesting wager..." Drell chuckled.

Cherry cupped her mouth as Atticus then glared down to her for bringing that up.

"That should do quite nicely." Drell smirked.

Atticus then took out a stack of papers and hit Cherry with them. "Bad girl, bad!"

"Ow, ow, ow..." Cherry winced.

"Well, you kids better get to the ocean." Drell smirked.

"Wait, wait, hang on a second, what if I win?" Atticus asked.

Drell thought about it, then laughed. "I'll fill in for the Tooth Fairy for the year."

"Excellent." Atticus smirked.

"Will you even wear her dress?" Cherry sneakily purred.'

"Why not?" Drell smirked. "I'm gonna win this bet anyway."

"Uh-huh, sure." Atticus smirked.

"What bet?" Penny asked.

"Never mind that now, for I shall send you to Australia right int othe ocean." Drell said.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Cherry cried out about that being so sudden.

Drell ignored her and sent them all right into the Pacific Ocean without another word.

"To the ocean!" Patch smiled.

* * *

"Now, I can relax for a while..." Drell leaned back in his chair and slid off his shoes and wiggled his free toes. "Skippy, be a dear and massage my feet?"

Skippy smirked as he brought out a tape recorder and hit rewind before pressing play about the bet.

"Skippy, you are my assistant..." Drell reminded. "You are to do what I say, whenever I say."

Skippy smirked as he brought out a dress.

"Skippy..." Drell said in a firm tone. "I said I wouldn't hurt you..."

Skippy snickered.

" **SKIPPY!** " Drell yelled out.

Skippy then laughed manically as he forced the pink tutu dress onto Drell.

"Okay, okay." Drell groaned.

Skippy then stepped back with a giggle.

* * *

Drell glared as he was in a pink dress with a tutu, white tights and sparkling pink slippers with glittering white fairy wings on the back and had a shining silver princess tiara on top with a magic wand which had a tooth on it.

"I hate this bet." Drell glared,

Skippy giggled as he then took a picture.

Drell grabbed Skippy by his tie and breathed heavily. "You... **YOU!** "

Skippy soon brought out a crystal ball with it meant to call Atticus.

Drell smiled nervously, then let go of Skippy and gently patted the smaller man. "Easy, buddy, easy..."

Skippy began to smirk as he could get used to this. Drell sighed as he felt like this was going to be a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Meanwhile in the Pacific Ocean..._**

The others were in mermaid/merman form and were now under the water.

"Wow, I'm a mermaid!" Penny smiled at her indigo tail fin. "This is like a dream come true!"

"Uh, yeah, it's a dream..." Atticus made up. He soon heard her yelp in pain as she pinched herself.

Penny glanced suspiciously to her big cousin.

"You better tell her the truth." Patch whispered.

"You think I'll be allowed to?" Atticus whispered back. "She is a mortal."

"That's true, but she's your family now." Patch reminded.

"And she's now a mermaid." Mo added.

"All right..." Atticus sighed in defeat. "Uh, Penny, there's a lot you need to learn about our family since you're a member now."

"And that is?" Penny asked.

"Well, Penny, this is one part," Atticus replied. "On Mom's side of the family, we're mermaids and mermen."

"Amazing." Penny smiled.

"There's a lot to learn..." Atticus smiled back.

"I wanna see the fish up close!" Penny giggled as she swam around the ocean.

"Penny, slow down!" Atticus called out.

Penny giggled as she explored. Atticus sighed and soon swam after his little cousin and the others followed before Penny would get hurt, or worse.

"This is awesome!" Penny smiled.

Atticus smiled himself as his younger cousin was happy. This seemed to be a happy sight as well for the many sea creatures as it felt like nothing could possibly ruin the moment. Penny soon saw a humanoid manta ray.

"Whoa, Penny!" Atticus held her back.

"What's that?" Penny asked.

"That's Evil Manta, get back here." Atticus took her to safety.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"He's bad news," Cherry told the former orphan as Evil Manta came behind her without her noticing. "He's one of the vilest and nastiest creatures of the sea, Atticus told me all about him and he's a big sea jerk and is the biggest bully you'll ever meet and he's right behind me, isn't he?" she then asked weakly after Atticus made 'shut up' gestures.

"Whoa." Penny said before seeing the sting ray.

Cherry soon zipped behind Atticus.

"Ah, well, if it isn't little Atticus..." Evil Manta roughly patted the boy on the head.

"What're you up to, Manta?" Atticus glared.

"Oh, nothing," Evil Manta smirked. "Just going for a stroll."

"Manta...?!" Atticus narrowed his eyes. "I know you're up to something, you're called Evil Manta for a reason! Are you trying to bail Marina out of jail?"

"No, not yet, but you should know that I might be hungry for clown fish." Evil Manta smirked.

Atticus's eyes widened before he glared. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Perhaps over there..." Evil Manta smirked in the direction of a sea anemone where a clown fish couple was with their hundreds and hundreds of eggs.

"Don't you dare!" Atticus glared.

Evil Manta grinned. Atticus growled as he then began to wrestle against Evil Manta, but it seemed to be a diversion as a barracuda came after the clown fish family.

"Oh, no!" Patch gasped.

Atticus growled as he wrestled against Evil Manta. Penny covered her eyes as the barracuda smacked the male clown fish into his home before he took his mate and all of their eggs. Well, almost all of them. She had saved one of the eggs and hid it from the barracuda.

"Penny!" Patch yelped.

Penny kept quiet and hidden as she held the egg, she quietly cooed though as it had a slight crack in it, but she felt a heartbeat which meant that the guppy was still alive.

 _'Thank goodness.'_ Penny thought to herself.

The barracuda soon swam off after thinking it had wiped out the whole clown fish family.

"Way to go, buddy." Evil Manta smirked to the barracuda as they seemed to have a handshake with each other, showing that they were working together.

"Why, you!" Atticus glared.

Evil Manta laughed as he swam away with the barracuda.

* * *

"Penny?" Mo came to her boyfriend's little cousin. "Penny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I think this little guy's fine too..." Penny replied as she cradled the egg.

"You saved one of the eggs." Mo smiled.

Cherry reached for the sea anemone to tell the male clown fish that it was safe to come out now only to wince as it seemed to sting her. "OW!"

"You okay, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"That plant just stung me!" Cherry pouted as she put her finger in her mouth.

Atticus came to the sea anemone. "Hey, uh, you can come out now, buddy!" he called out to the lone clown fish inside.

The clown fish soon woke up with a fright.

"Hey, it's okay, little guy..." Atticus soothed. "It's gonna be okay..."

"Where's Coral?" The clown fish asked about his mate.

"I'm afraid she's dead." Atticus frowned.

"No problem, Mr. Clown Fish," Penny replied. "So sorry for your losses."

"We are all sorry." Atticus said.

"Thank you all for trying," The male clown fish replied as he cradled his remaining egg. "There, there, there. It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you… Nemo."

"Nemo...Sounds like a perfect name." Patch smiled.

"Coral said she liked that name." The clown fish smiled back.

"What do they call you, sir?" Cherry asked.

"I'm Marlin." the male clown fish replied softly as he held his lone egg.

"It's nice to meet you, Marlin." Atticus said.

"Likewise," Marlin replied. "I've heard of mercreatures, but I can't say I've seen one up close."

"Guess this is your first time meeting some." Mo smiled.

"I guess so..." Marlin sighed as he held his egg. "Sorry, I'm going through a lot of emotions right now, maybe we can talk later."

"That's okay," Atticus nodded to the male clown fish. "My mother was the same way when we lost my Aunt Athena."

"Your aunt was Queen Athena?" Marlin asked.

"Yes, she was..." Atticus said before sighing softly. "I miss her a lot... Sometimes when I need to relax, I hear her lullaby in my head..."

"I don't know much about this sea life, but I guess Athena was a cool aunt..." Cherry shrugged.

The group soon introduced themselves to Marlin. Marlin smiled back, after a little while, he decided to go home for the night and promised to take good care of his future child so they wouldn't end up like Coral who he would name Nemo in her honor and memory.

* * *

It was of course not time to go home yet, the times had passed for everyone and soon enough, Nemo had grown into a growing young fish and was now awaiting an exciting day in his life.

"First day of school! First day of school!" Nemo beamed as he tried to wake up his father. "Wake up, wake up! C'mon, first day of school!"

"I don't wanna go to school!" Marlin whined in his sleep. "Five more minutes!"

"Not you, Dad, me!" Nemo told Marlin in excitement.

"Okay... Huh?" Marlin groggily replied.

"Get up, get up!" Nemo swam around in excitement. "It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! Oh, boy! Oh, boy!" He soon tripped outside.

" **NEMO!** " Marlin panicked and swam outside for his only son.

"First day of school!" Nemo muffled as he was stuck in some coral.

"Nemo, don't move! Don't move! You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it," Marlin helped his son and soon popped him out of the coral and looked in deep concern which soon annoyed Nemo. "All right, where's the break? You feel a break?"

"No." Nemo said.

The others soon came out to help take Nemo to school as they promised Marlin once he was old enough.

"Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid is rushing to the area," Marlin continued. "Now, any rushing fluids?"

"No." Nemo replied.

"Are you woozy?" Marlin turned his son over.

"No." Nemo rolled his eyes.

"How many stripes do I have?" Marlin then asked.

"I'm fine." Nemo groaned.

"Answer the stripes question!" Marlin urged his son.

"Three." Nemo rolled his eyes.

"No! See, something's wrong with you," Marlin replied before counting himself. "I have one, two, three-That's all I have? Oh, you're okay. How's the lucky fin?"

"Lucky." Nemo replied as he showed his damaged fin since birth.

"Let's see." Marlin said.

Though Nemo struggled to reach his father, nonetheless they succeeded in a simple high-five to each other.

* * *

The others then came out.

"Morning, Nemo, hi, Marlin," Atticus smiled. "Ready to go to school?"

"You bet!" Nemo beamed.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school this year?" Marlin coaxed to Nemo. "'Cuz no problem if you don't. You can wait five or six years."

"Come on, Dad, it's time for school!" Nemo told his father.

"Yes, Marlin, and we promised to help take him there." Cherry reminded the male clown fish.

"Ah, ah, ah," Marlin reminded Nemo. "Forgot to brush."

"Oh..." Nemo moaned.

"Do you want this anemone to sting you?" Marlin asked his son.

Nemo looked back and smiled. "Yes!"

"Brush." Marlin told his son.

Nemo groaned and soon brushed before his father began to tickle him as they were going to school.

"I'm a little scared about this school thing, Atticus." Penny whimpered to her big cousin.

"Don't worry, school isn't scary." Atticus assured her.

"Eh, wait until you're our age." Cherry added.

Atticus glared and nudged her slightly.

"Ow!" Cherry glared back.

"You'll have fun." Mo said.

Marlin took Nemo's fin as they were on their way to school as he reminded Nemo some rules they went over.

"Dad, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a shark!" Nemo beamed.

"I highly doubt that." Marlin replied.

"Have you ever met a shark?" Nemo asked.

"No, and I don't plan to." Marlin shook his head.

"How about you guys?" Nemo asked the others.

"Nope." Atticus shook his head.

"I saw the movie Shark Tale a few times..." Cherry shrugged.

"Maybe someday." Mo smiled encouragingly.

"How old are sea turtles?" Nemo asked.

"Sea turtles?" Marlin replied in confusion. "I don't know."

"I have no idea." Penny said.

"Sandy Plankton from next door, he said that sea turtles, said that they live to be about a hundred years old!" Nemo replied.

"Wow." Penny smiled.

"Well, you know what, if I ever meet a sea turtle, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the shark, okay?" Marlin replied before suddenly stopping Nemo. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, hold on, wait to cross."

There were fish swimming all around like a traffic jam until they then suddenly stopped and it was safe to cross.

"Wow..." Penny was amazed by the pretty colors as Atticus held her hand.

"Hold my fin," Marlin told Nemo. "Hold my fin."

"Dad, you're not gonna freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you?" Nemo asked.

"Hey, that snail was about to charge." Marlin defended.

"The snail wasn't even fast." Mo said.

Marlin was busily trying to find where Nemo's class. As overprotective as usual, Marlin kept very close to his son to make absolutely certain he wouldn't wander off into any trouble. "Hmm... I wonder where we're supposed to go?" he wondered.

"I don't know." Mo said.

Penny was so amazed by the all types of sea creatures and she was excited that she got to be apart of this.

* * *

"Excuse me, is this where we meet his teacher?" Marlin came up to seahorse, octopus, and butterfly fish as they were laughing with each other.

"Please tell us." Cherry begged.

"Well, look who's out of the anemone." The seahorse smirked to Marlin.

"Yes," Marlin replied. "Shocking, I know."

"Marty, right?" The seahorse asked.

"Marlin." The adult male clown fish corrected.

"Bob." The seahorse gave his name.

"Ted." The octopus added.

"Bill." The butterfly fish concluded.

"Anyway, yes, the teacher should be here in a moment or two." The octopus said before the butterfly fish began to laugh to Marlin for some reason.

"Is something funny?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, he's a clown fish, right?" Bill asked about Marlin in excitement. "You're funny, right? Hey, tell us a joke!"

Bob and Ted seemed to agree with this as they wanted to hear a joke too.

"I highly disagree." Cherry said.

"She's right, that's a common misconception," Marlin agreed. "Clown fish are no funnier than any other fish."

"Aw, come on, Clowny." Bill urged.

"Yeah, do something funny." Ted added.

"Yeah!" Bob agreed.

"Oh, this is going to get awkward." Cherry sighed.

"All right, I know one joke," Marlin gave in as he then began to tell a joke. "Um, there's a mollusk, see? And he walks up to a sea, well, he doesn't walk up, he swims up… Well, actually the mollusk isn't moving. He's in one place and then the sea cucumber, well they- I mixed up. There was a mollusk and a sea cucumber. None of them were walking, so forget that I-"

"See?" Cherry asked.

"Sheldon! Get out of Mr. Johansen's yard, now!" Bob suddenly shouted at a young seahorse who was with a young butterfly fish and a young octopus.

Everyone looks behind to see that three children who were messing around with an Eagle Ray fish.

"That seems a bit mean." Penny said.

"Dad, Dad, can we play too?" Nemo asked. "Can we?"

"I would feel better if you go play over on the sponge beds." Marlin replied.

"You mean the ones for guppies?" Patch asked, unimpressed.

"That's where I would play." Marlin sheepishly smiled.

"I bet you would." Cherry deadpanned.

The girl octopus came beside Nemo and noticed a deformity. "What's wrong with his fin?"

"He looks funny!" The young butterfly fish laughed.

"Hey!" Penny glared.

"Be nice," Bob scolded his son despite that the butterfly fish was laughing. "It's his first time at school."

"What are you?" The girl octopus asked Penny.

"I'm a mermaid." Penny smiled.

"Cool." The girl octopus smiled back.

"He was born with it," Marlin told the others about Nemo's deformed fin. "We call it his lucky fin."

"Daaaad..." Nemo groaned.

"See this tentacle?" The girl octopus showed one tentacle with a smile to help make Nemo feel better about himself. "It's actually shorter than all my other tentacles, but you can't really tell. Especially when I twirl them like this."

"I'm H2O intolerant." The young seahorse said before sneezing himself backwards.

" **I'M OBNOXIOUS!** " The young butterfly fish concluded, getting in Nemo's face.

"We can already tell." Cherry groaned.

"Oooh, Let's name the zones, The zones, the zones, Let's name the zones of the open sea!~" A sting ray sang as he swam over them.

"MR. RAY!" The kids grew excited.

"Come on, guys!" The young seahorse told Nemo and Penny.

"Alright!" Penny smiled.

"Whoa, you better stay with me." Marlin held Nemo back.

Penny firmly pouted as she didn't like Marlin being so overprotective like this.

* * *

As Mr. Ray concludes his song and prepares to land, all of the children gathered in a spot where they were all covered by their own school teacher. Mr. Ray had a feeling of where the kids were hiding and yet decided to play along just for their amusement. "Huh, I wonder where my class has gone?" he then smiled as he pretended to look around.

 _'He sure is funny.'_ Penny thought to herself.

"Dad, you can go now." Marlin rushed his father.

"Well, hello," Mr. Ray noticed Nemo and the others. "Who are you?"

"I'm Penny." Penny greeted.

"Well, Nemo and Penny, all new explorers must answer a science question." Mr. Ray told his new students.

"Okay." Nemo and Penny replied.

"You live in what kind of home?" Mr. Ray asked them.

That was an awkward situation for Penny. It seemed worse for Nemo.

"An anemo-none," Nemo struggled to pronounce the name of his home that his father taught him. "A nemenem-menome-nememen-nenemone-"

"What is it called again?" Penny asked.

"Anemone." Atticus whispered to her.

"That's a tricky word." Penny replied.

"I know." Atticus said.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself." Mr. Ray said to Penny and Nemo.

Penny soon hugged Atticus as it looked like it was time to go to school. Atticus hugged her back.

"I haven't seen a mermaid in a very long time, welcome aboard, Penny." Mr. Ray smiled to the former orphaned girl.

Penny smiled back as she came to go with the others on the field trip. "Where are we going, sir?" she then asked.

"Off to the reef!" Mr. Ray informed.

"Cool." Vincent said.

Penny giggled as she rode with the others to the reef and her pigtails flew through the currents.

"Bye, Nemo!" Marlin called out.

"Bye, Dad!" Nemo called back.

"Bye Atticus!" Penny called out.

"Have a great time, Penny!" Atticus called back to his little cousin.

"I will!" Penny smiled.

* * *

"Hey, you're pretty well for a first timer." Bob said to Marlin.

"Well, you can't hold onto them forever, can you?" Marlin replied.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Yeah, I had a tough time when my oldest went out at the drop off." Bill added.

"Oh, that could be bad." Mo said.

"They just gotta grow up-The drop off?!" Marlin suddenly panicked. "They're going to the drop off?!"

"What's the big deal?" Cherry shrugged. "It's just a drop off."

"Wh-What are you, insane?!" Marlin swam up to her in alarm. "Why don't we fry 'em up now and serve them with chips!?"

"What's so bad about the drop off?" Cherry asked.

"Hey, Marty, calm down!" Bob told the adult male clown fish.

"Don't tell me to be calm, Pony Boy!" Marlin replied before swimming off to go after his son.

"Wow, he must be really worried." Mo said.

"Pony Boy?" Bob scoffed.

"You know for a clown fish, he isn't really that funny." Bill said.

"Pity." Ted added.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Oh, let's name the species, The species, the species, Let's name the species, That live in the sea~" Mr. Ray sang as he took the kids all around the ocean floor.

"Ooh." Penny smiled.

"Wow..." Nemo marveled at the sights.

Everyone could see a vast majority of coral, all of different shapes and size, standing before them like a colorful jungle. A great assortment of fish passed by these reefs, some above the coral and others below. So much abundant in these parts, there was hardly any time to name all the species.

Soon enough, they arrived at their destination.

* * *

"Okay, the drop off," Mr. Ray told his students as he landed to let them off. "All right, everyone, feel free to explore, but stay close."

"Yes, sir." Penny said.

"Stromalitic cyanobacteria!" Mr. Ray suddenly gasped before showing the others a speck before certain others seemed to wander off as he began to educate them. "Gather."

"Ooh." Penny smiled.

"Come on, let's go." The butterfly fish kid told the seahorse and octopus.

The three of them soon left. Nemo and Penny then found themselves following after their new friends.

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Nemo called out.

"Yeah, wait up!" Penny added.

They were too breath-taken with how big the Drop-Off truly was and nothing but miles upon miles of big, blue water stretching endlessly from way ahead.

"Cool." The butterfly fish said.

The octopus came closer until he then scared her and laughed as she seemed to gush out a black liquid from her tentacles.

"Aw, you guys made me ink!" The octopus pouted.

"So, what's going on over here?" Penny asked the others.

"It's that thing," The octopus girl pointed out. "What is it?"

"I know what that is," The butterfly fish spoke up. "Sandy Plankton saw one. He called, he said it was called a… A butt."

"Whoa..." Nemo was amazed.

"Wow, that's a pretty big butt." The octopus agreed.

"That's not a butt, that's a boat," Penny said. "But why is there a boat out here in the ocean?"

"Boat..." The others then repeated the right word.

"Oh, look at me," The seahorse taunted with a smirk. "I'm gonna go touch the boat." he then sneezed which made him swim backward slightly.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here." Penny said.

The others went closer and the only ones left were Nemo and Penny.

"Come on, guys," The butterfly fish called out to them. "How far can you go?"

"Listen, I think we should go back to the class." Penny said.

"Besides, my dad says it's not safe." Nemo added.

" **NEMO, NO!** " Suddenly, a voice yelled out.

Penny and Nemo turned to see that it was Marlin.

"Marlin?" Penny asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You were about to swim into open water!" Marlin scolded.

"No, I wasn't going out-" Nemo tried to explain.

"Marlin, he wasn't going to swim out into open water and neither was I." Penny said.

"Sir, they weren't gonna go." The octopus added.

"Yeah, they were too scared." The butterfly fish nodded.

"No, we're not!" Nemo glared slightly.

"This does not concern you, kids and you're lucky I don't tell you parents you were out there," Marlin told Nemo's friends before looking directly to his son. "You know you can't swim well."

"I can swim fine, okay, Dad?" Nemo glared.

Penny grew concerned about where this was going.

"No, it's not okay," Marlin scolded Nemo. "You shouldn't be anywhere near here... Oh, I was right," he then took his son's fin. "You'll start school in a year or two."

"No, Dad!" Nemo pulled away. "Just 'cuz you're scared of the ocean-"

"Clearly, you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are," Marlin interrupted. "You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Nemo!"

Nemo narrowed his eyes as he was very angry with his father right now. "I hate you."

Penny knew that had to hurt.

"There's-" Mr. Ray started to sing, but then stopped. "Nothing to see! Uh, gather over there," he then told his students before going over to Marlin. "Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a scientist, sir. Is there any problem?"

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt things," Marlin said. "He isn't a good swimmer and it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised."

"Marlin, stop, you're embarrassing him." Cherry scolded.

Penny grew concerned about the boat and had to be sure if there was anyone there. Nemo was swimming out to the boat.

"I'm sorry, but this is none of your business." Marlin said to Cherry as she butted in like she did.

"He's not a guppy anymore." Cherry said.

"And you have no right to boss around my little cousin like you did." Atticus added.

"By the way, where is she?" Patch asked.

" **OH, MY GOSH!** " A chicken fish suddenly yelled out. " **NEMO AND PENNY ARE SWIMMING OUT TO SEA!** "'

"Wait, what?!" Atticus panicked.

"Nemo!" Marlin gasped.

"Penny, no!" Atticus added.

* * *

Nemo and Penny were swimming up close to the boat. Penny went up to the top of the boat. There appeared to be one man who was waiting on the boat as he hummed to himself.

"Uh-oh..." Penny whispered to herself before going back underwater.

Marlin kept telling Nemo not to touch the boat, but soon, Nemo did just that which seemed to summon a scuba diver.

"Oh, no..." Penny gulped before grabbing Nemo and swimming him away from the scuba diver.

"Huh?" Nemo blinked.

The scuba diver reached out for Nemo, wanting to collect him which scared the other fish. Unfortunately for the scuba diver, he was unsuccessful.

"PENNY!" Atticus yelped for his little cousin.

The scuba diver soon put Nemo in a plastic bag.

" **DAAADDDYYY!** " Nemo cried out.

"NEMO!" Marlin yelped.

"Let him go!" Penny glared as she hit the scuba diver so many times until he would let go of Nemo. Her hits didn't seem to do anything as the scuba diver began to take Nemo away.

Atticus swam up to try to help as the scuba diver soon swam away with the young clown fish.

"Let him go!" Penny glared as she did something she never did before, she punched the scuba diver in the face.

"Penny!" Atticus gasped at his little cousin.

The scuba diver did grunt from the punch in the face as he took Nemo away from the ocean. Penny soon grabbed on the plastic bag and soon started to pull Nemo away from the scuba diver. Another scuba diver soon came with an underwater camera and flashed it. Penny groaned as the light blinded her and she dropped the bag and the other scuba diver then took a hold of Nemo. 

"Hey!" Penny glared.

Atticus soon punched the scuba diver to stop him.

* * *

"You okay, Penny?" Mo soothed the little girl.

"Yeah, that light just burned..." Penny twitched slightly.

"The flash from the camera can be a bit blinding." Mo said.

"Tell me about it." Cherry agreed as she hated school picture day for that very reason.

Atticus held Nemo protectively with a glare to the scuba divers.

"Yay! Atticus saved Nemo!" Penny cheered.

"Okay, mission over, let's go home, Drell." Cherry said.

"He's not here." Mo said.

"Well, it must be time to go home," Cherry replied. "This wasn't much of an adventure, I gotta say."

"Which for you must be a relief." Patch said.

"Yep, all right, Drell, take us home." Cherry replied.

Evil Manta seemed to swim by and take Nemo away without them noticing.

"Come on, Drell, take us home!" Cherry called out.

"Nemo must be taken away, it can teach Marlin how to let go of his son better." Drell's voice said.

Everyone looked around before seeing Drell as a merman as he thought they could use his help.

"And looks like Nemo did get taken away." Drell said.

"What?!" Atticus asked while fighting with Evil Manta.

"Silly merboy." Evil Manta smirked as he was being pinned down by Atticus. He soon slammed his tail down to cause a crack to appear on the ground.

The others yelped slightly from the rumbling and the crack. Mr. Ray kept his students close and safe away from the evil manta ray. Evil Manta soon stung Atticus with his tail.

Atticus hissed in slight pain before glaring. "You monster!"

"Good luck with finding Nemo." Evil Manta smirked before swimming off.

"Why, you!" Atticus glared.

Evil Manta laughed darkly as he swam off.


	5. Chapter 5

Marlin cried out for Nemo as he was unable to get him back and he was soon swimming into a blue fish.

"That's gotta hurt." Mo winced.

Atticus glared wherever Evil Manta went and soon went down to check on Marlin as he was lost.

"Wow, a blue tang fish!" Cherry beamed at the sight of the blue fish.

"Oh... Sorry!" The blue tang said to Marlin. "I didn't see you there!"

The blue tang fish soon swam down to see if Marlin was okay.

"He's gone... He's gone..." Marlin sounded miserable. "He's gone... No, no. They took him away. I have to find the boat."

"A boat?" The blue tang fish gasped. "Hey, I've seen a boat!"

"You have?" Marlin asked.

"Uh-huh, it passed by not too long ago." The blue tang fish replied.

"Was it a white boat?" Cherry asked.

"Hi, I'm Dory." The fish then introduced herself and held out a fin.

"Which way did it go?!" Atticus asked her.

"I-It went, um, this way and it went this way!" The blue tang fish replied before swimming off. "Follow me!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Marlin followed her. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you!" Penny smiled.

"Oh, no, I hope that isn't Jenny and Charlie's Dory..." Drell mumbled to himself about the blue tang fish.

"No problem!" Dory smiled.

* * *

They soon swam after Dory as she helped them. Dory smiled, she then seemed to be disturbed by the ones behind her and seemed to be trying to avoid them.

"Yeah, that's Jenny and Charlie's Dory." Drell sighed.

"Who and who?" Penny asked.

Drell hummed innocently like he was pretending he didn't hear her.

"What is up with this girl?" Mo wondered as they tried to keep up with Dory who seemed to be swimming all around now.

"I have no idea." Atticus said.

Dory soon turned to the others in annoyance. "Will you quit it?"

"Quit what?" Penny asked.

"I'm trying to swim here," Dory glared. "What, ocean ain't big enough for you?"

"Do you even remember why we're following you?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, you were showing us which way the boat went." Atticus added.

"A boat? Hey, I've seen a boat!" Dory smiled. "It passed by not too long ago. It went this way, and it went this way. Follow me!" She then started to swim away.

"What? But you already were!" Cherry told her.

"I was?" Dory asked. "Oh, dear..."

"If that's a practical joke, it's not funny!" Marlin glared at the blue tang fish. "And I know funny, I'm a clown fish!"

"No, it's not," Dory sighed sadly. "I know it's not. I'm so sorry. See, I suffer from short-term memory loss."

"That's terrible." Mo frowned.

"Short-term memory loss?" Marlin scoffed before swimming off. "I don't believe this."

"No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family…" Dory replied before pausing to think about it. "Or at least I think it does, hmm… Where are they?" she then turned to the others with a smile as she had already forgotten all about them. "Can I help you?"

"Now what?" Penny asked.

"Something's wrong with you, really." Marlin dismissed Dory.

"We better keep going." Mo said.

Dory watched them go.

"We better leave before anything else happens," Cherry glared back at the others as she swam forward until she bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where I'm go-...Ing..." her eyes then widened fearfully.

A great white shark grinned viciously to her. "Hello."

"Oh, my..." Cherry gulped.

"Well, hi!" Dory beamed to the shark.

"Name's Bruce." The shark held out his fin with a grin.

Atticus soon went up to the shark to give him a firm handshake. Cherry hid behind Atticus, shivering like the coward she was.

"Nice grip ya got there, merboy." Bruce grinned to Atticus. He soon felt that the grip got tighter.

Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It's all right, I understand," Bruce replied. "Why trust a shark, right? So, what's a school a bites like you doing out so late, eh?"

"Nothing," Marlin whimpered. "We're not doing anything. We're not even out."

"Great!" Bruce grinned. "Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little get-together I'm havin'?"

"Um, I'm not so sure we can make it." Penny said.

"Is it a party?" Dory asked in excitement.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right, a party!" Bruce grinned.

"That sounds like fun." Dory smiled to the others.

"I'm not so sure." Mo said.

"Oh, come on, I insist." Bruce encouraged.

Cherry was swimming backward as he took the others over to come with him only for her to be included from Drell.

"Drell, beat that shark up!" Cherry begged as he took her hand against her will.

"Don't worry, he doesn't eat fish or merpeople/mer-creatures." Drell said.

"What?" Cherry asked flatly.

"He and his friends have been trying to recover lately." Drell replied as he dragged her against her will.

"Seriously?" Cherry asked.

* * *

"Hey, look, balloons!" Dory beamed to the sights of anchored down spiked metal balls. "It _is_ a party!"

"Actually, those are bombs." Atticus said.

"Bombs?!" Penny's eyes widened.

"Yep, looks like bombs." Patch said.

Bruce soon led the others to meet his fellow sharks named Anchor and Chum.

"Oh, just great..." Mo groaned.

Cherry tried to get out of Drell's hold as he seemed to be squeezing her hand.

"Don't worry, they won't eat you." Drell told her sincerely.

"They're sharks!" Cherry glared.

"They'll be fine as long as none of them sense any loose blood." Drell told her.

"What?" Cherry asked.

"Just get over here, ya pipsqueak." Drell scoffed.

"No way." Cherry shook her head.

"Oh..." Drell cooed. "Would you rather be in an aquarium in the dentist's office?"

"Yes, at least there I won't have to worry about sharks." Cherry said.

Drell smirked to Cherry which made her nervous. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" he then laughed as he teleported her to a fish tank in a dentist's office and turned her into a plain old goldfish.

* * *

"At least I'm safe," Cherry said. She then looked around. "Now, uh, where am I?"

A shrimp came up right behind her. "Bonjour."

This startled her a bit.

"Where'd you come from?" Cherry asked the shrimp.

"I could ask you zhe same zhing." The shrimp replied in his thick French accent.

A plastic treasure chest seemed to open and it showed bubbles which made a yellow fish zip over.

"Who was that?!" Cherry yelped.

A starfish poked her face off of the glass. "He likes bubbles, you must be the new one from the ocean."

"Oh, I hope not," a purple fish shivered nervously. "She could be covered in germs!"

"She can't be from the ocean, she's just a plain old goldfish." A puffer fish smiled.

"New one?" Cherry asked. "Is there a young clown fish?"

"We haven't met a clown fish, but we heard the dentist say that he was bringing us over a new friend." The puffer fish replied.

"More like fishnapped." Cherry glared as she had a feeling this dentist was the same person that scuba dived.

Soon enough, the dentist came back and placed Nemo inside the tank.

" **I KNEW IT!** " Cherry called out. "Come down here so I can fish slap you!" To her dismay, he didn't.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others in the ocean..._**

"It's about time, mate." Anchor said to Bruce.

"We've already gone through all the snacks and I'm still starvin'!" Chum added.

Penny whimpered as they were surrounded by even more sharks as Drell caught up with them.

"Back off!" Atticus glared at the sharks.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, buddy, we're not doing anything." Chum defended.

"Right, then," Bruce said to his fellow sharks. "The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge…"

"'I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine'," The sharks recited together with their fins in the air. "'If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food'."

"Wait, what?" The group asked.

Drell smirked as he knew all about this in advance.

"Except stinkin' dolphins." Anchor muttered.

"Dolphins! Yeah, they think they're _so_ cute!" Chum scoffed before doing a mocking imitation of a dolphin. "'Hey, look at me. I'm a flippin' little dolphin! Let me flip for 'ya! Ain't I a somethin'?!"

Dory smiled as she seemed to enjoy being apart of this. Penny soon calmed down once she saw they were friendly.

"Right, then," Bruce said to his friends. "Today's meeting is step 5, 'Bring a Fish Friend'. Now do you all have your friends?"

"Got mine." Anchor replied as he showed a deathly frightened green fish.

"Hi, there!" Dory greeted the fish.

"How 'bout you, Chum?" Bruce asked the other shark.

"Oh, um, I seemed to have misplaced my, uh, friend." Chum smiled nervously before showing a skeleton between his teeth.

"You accidentally ate your friend?" Drell asked him.

"Oh, like you haven't done that?" Atticus teased Drell since how he was.

Drell rolled his eyes to that. Marlin was of course utterly terrified at the sight. He soon moved so Chum might take Atticus as his next 'friend'.

"That's all right, Chum," Bruce soothed his friend. "I had a feeling this would be a difficult step, you can help yourself to one of my friends."

"Oh, thanks, mate," Chum clutched Atticus. "A little chum for Chum, eh?"

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"I'll start the testimonies," Bruce started. "Hello, my name is Bruce."

"Hello, Bruce." Everyone else replied in unison.

"It has been three weeks since my last fish," Bruce said before raising his fin. "On my honor, or may I be chopped up and made into soup."

"Nice." Drell said.

"You're an inspiration to all of us." Chum applauded.

"Amen." Anchor added.

"Who's next?" Bruce asked.

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Dory piped up.

"She isn't too bright." Drell whispered to himself.

"Yes, the little Sheila down the front." Bruce smiled to Dory.

"Whoo-hoo!" Dory cheered as she took her turn. "Hi, I'm Dory."

"Hello, Dory." Everyone said in unison.

"And, uh, well… I don't think I've ever eaten a fish." Dory then said with a small smile.

There was awkward silence for a moment until the sharks then applauded her.

"I'm so glad I got that off my chest." Dory sighed in relief.

"Oh, brother." Drell grumbled under his breath.

"All right, anyone else?" Bruce asked before looking to Marlin. "Hello, how 'bout you, mate? What's your problem?"

"Me? I don't have a problem." Marlin replied.

"Uh-huh." Drell said, unimpressed.

"Denial!" The sharks agreed before shoving Marlin over.

"Just start with your name." Bruce encouraged.

Marlin came in front unwillingly to the podium which appeared to be a broken down sink. "Okay. Uh, hello. My name is Marlin. I'm a clown fish-"

"A clown fish, really?!" Chum beamed.

"Oh, boy, here we go." Drell groaned.

The sharks encouraged Marlin to tell a joke since he was a clown fish.

Marlin tried his joke from earlier, but soon looked up to a rock to see a scuba mask which distracted him. "Nemo..." he then whispered before swimming up to it.

"Wait, did he just say Nemo?" Penny asked.

"Nemo!" Chum laughed as he thought that was the punchline before he looked confused. "I don't get it."

"For a clown fish, he's not that funny." Bruce replied.

"No, no, no, no, he's my son," Marlin replied as he swam up to the mask that separated him from his only son. "He was taken by these divers."

"Oh, you poor fish." Dory frowned.

"Humans," Chum scoffed. "Think they own everything."

"Probably American." Anchor replied.

"Now there is a father looking for his little boy." Bruce mourned.

Marlin soon got a look at the back of the scuba diving mask. "Ugh! What do these markings mean?" he asked in frustration as he couldn't read the writing as the sharks cried in sympathy for him for losing his son.

"Well then, we gotta find a fish who can read this," Dory said before smiling brightly. "Hey, look, sharks!"

"Dory, I don't think you should do that." Drell said.

Marlin tried to take the mask away from Dory, but soon it roughly hit her in the face which actually made Drell cringe.

"Oww!" Dory groaned as she held her face with her fins.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Marlin frowned. "Are you okay?"

"You really clocked me there," Dory frowned before removing her fins as a stream of blood came out from her face and seemed to go into Bruce's nostrils. "Am I bleeding?"

"Oh, no... Atticus, you better get ready." Drell said.

"Ready for what?" Atticus asked.

"Surely you know what happens when a shark can sense blood." Drell replied.

"Oh, right..." Atticus said as he got ready to handle Bruce.

"Oohh, that's good." Bruce grinned once he sniffed the blue tang fish's blood.

" **INTERVENTION!** " Anchor and Chum gasped.

Atticus soon swan towards Bruce. Chum and Anchor held Bruce down as he was getting hungry for fish again.

"Stay down!" Atticus glared at Bruce.

"Come on, let's go!" Mo urged the others to swim away.

"And make it fast!" Drell added.

Atticus glared to Bruce as Anchor and Chum helped restrain him reminding him that fish were friends and not food.

"Look, here's something. 'Es-cap-e'!" Dory looked to a sign and read it aloud before laughing. "I wonder what that means, oh, that's funny, it's spelled just like the word 'escape'."

"Quick, out through the escape!" Drell told them.

The group quickly made their way towards the escape hatch, just as Bruce was close to opening the door after multiple head-butts.

"Here's Brucey!" Bruce grinned.

"Wait a minute," Marlin looked to Dory. "You can read?!"

"I can read?" Dory asked before remembering. "That's right, I can read!"

"Quick, read the mask!" Penny told her.

* * *

Suddenly, Bruce burst through the roof of the submarine clutching the mask along his teeth.

"STOP IT!" Atticus scolded the shark. "You like fish as friends now, remember?!"

"His sense of blood is blinding him." Mo said.

"Ugh..." Atticus groaned. "Listen to me, Bruce! I am the nephew of King Triton and Queen Athena!"

"I don't care!" Bruce snarled as he was eager to eat the others.

"Quick, into the torpedo launcher!" Drell told Marlin and Dory.

Marlin was hesitant, but Dory already swam ahead.

"What about us?" Penny asked.

Drell helped them out.

"Hey, where's Cherry?" Mo noticed they were missing someone.

"Maybe Bruce ate her." Drell ignored.

"Drell, where is Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I think she ran into a jellyfish." Drell lied.

"Drell!" The others scolded.

* * *

Soon enough, the torpedo launched into Bruce's mouth and Marlin and Dory grabbed the mask. Bruce then shook the torpedo out of his mouth and it was going toward one of the mines.

"Oh, no..." Mo gulped.

"Bruce?" Anchor muttered.

"What?" Bruce sniffed until he took a look and was in shock. "SWIM AWAY! SWIM AWAY!"

The torpedo soon hit the mines and there was an explosion all throughout the ocean.

"Everyone, back in the ship!" Drell yelped.

Everyone soon went for cover as there were explosions all around. Atticus coughed as he wasn't harmed, but soon shook off the explosions and narrowed his eyes as he looked for Bruce, but he seemed to had disappeared with Anchor and Chum. Mo soon sped up to Atticus and hugged him as she felt worried about him.

"I'm fine." Atticus said.

"Penny, are you all right?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Penny came out of hiding with Patch.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

"Okay, Drell, where's Cherry?" Atticus demanded as he gave a stare in the warlock's eyes.

Drell sighed and looked away. "She's in a dentist's office right now."

"And why is she there?" Mo asked.

Drell smiled nervously as it looked like he had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile with Cherry..._**

"Dad?" Nemo panted as he was placed in a fish tank. "Daddy?!"

"Nemo, are you alright?" Cherry asked.

"Who are you?" Nemo asked.

"It's me, Cherry," Cherry replied. "I'm a goldfish now... Don't ask, but it's gonna be okay, I'm sure we'll get out of here soon."

"Where's Dad and the others?" Nemo whimpered.

"They're back in the ocean," Cherry said. "With a new friend."

"What?" Nemo asked as he felt lost. "But where are we?"

The yellow fish soon zipped over to his toy chest and glared at Cherry and Nemo.

"He likes bubbles." The starfish told Nemo as he felt uneasy about this whole new world.

"Don't worry, Nemo, none of the fish here are going to hurt us." Cherry assured.

* * *

"Hello there, little fellas," The scuba diver, revealing to be in his dentist scrubs smiled to Nemo and Cherry before looking to a familiar blonde boy. "Beauty, aren't they? I found that guy struggling for life out on the reef and I saved him."

"They seem to be, Dr. Sherman." The boy replied.

Soon enough, female chipmunks came to also see and Cherry recognized them instantly! It was Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor.

"Girls!" Cherry called out.

"That one looks like its talking to us." Brittany pointed to the goldfish.

"Oh, Britt, don't tap the glass," Eleanor told her sister. "T-They don't like that."

"Girls, it's me, Cherry!" Cherry called out.

Eleanor seemed to stare right at the goldfish. "Cherry..." she then repeated almost like she could understand.

"What's with that fish?" Brittany asked.

"I dunno, I don't speak Fish." Jeanette shrugged.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SPEAK FISH?!** " Cherry flipped out at the Chipettes. "Learn! **LEEEEARRRN!** "

"Cherry?" The blonde boy asked her.

Cherry took a look at the blonde boy. "Wait, Cody, is that you?"

"Yeah," Cody smiled. "My Aunt Olivia is shadowing a dentist for a possible job for her college."

"Well, can you help me and Nemo get out of here?" Cherry asked.

"Um, we'd love to, but we're busy right now." Cody replied.

Cherry sighed as she hit her head against the tank which made a clink noise.

"I miss my dad," Nemo frowned. "Where is he?"

"Honey, your dad's probably back at the pet store." The starfish soothed almost maternally.

"I'm afraid Nemo isn't from a pet store." Cherry said.

"What's a pet store?" Nemo asked.

"If he's not from a pet store, then where did he come from?" The purple fish asked.

"The ocean." Cherry said.

"Ah, the ocean," the purple fish said before his eyes widened. "The ocean! Aaah! He hasn't been decontaminated yet! Jacques!" he then called out.

"Oui." The shrimp replied.

"Clean him!" The purple fish urged.

"Oui." The shrimp nodded as he then went to Nemo to 'clean' him.

"Ocean." The purple fish told the shrimp.

The shrimp soon spun Nemo around until he soon stopped. "Viola, he is clean!"

Cherry rolled her eyes to that, but at least it would settle down the purple fish.

"Wow, the big blue," The yellow fish said to Nemo. "What's it like?"

"Really?" Cherry asked, unimpressed.

"Um, big and blue?" Nemo replied.

"I knew it." The yellow fish pouted.

"Guys, if there's anything you need, just ask your Auntie Deb, that's me, or if I'm not around, you can always talk to my sister, Flo," The blue, black, and white fish smiled before looking to her reflection. "Hi, how are you?" she then looked back, seeming slightly crazier than Pinkie Pie which disturbed Cherry gratefully. "Don't listen to anything my sister says, she's nuts!"

"Uh-huh." Cherry said as she backed away from Deb.

The starfish muffled.

"Can't hear ya, Peach." The blow fish said to her.

The starfish then popped her face out to sound clearer. "I said we got a live one!"

"A live one?" Cherry asked.

There appeared to be a root canal going on from the dentist. Cherry winced and cringed as she hated visiting the dentist more than anything before she turned away while the others in the tank looked interested.

"I think you should cut down on the candy." Eleanor waved her finger to the patient.

"I'll try that." The patient said.

Cherry winced and grimaced each time she heard the scraping noises as she deeply hated going to the dentist.

"Oooh, he's using a Hedstrom file." The blow fish noticed.

"That's not a Hedstrom file," The purple fish retorted. "That's a K-Flex."

"What's the difference?" Cherry asked.

"I'll never know, honey." Peach sighed as the blow fish and the purple fish soon had an argument.

The blow fish soon got bloated.

"I'll go deflate him." Deb rolled her eyes before swimming after the blow fish.

"All right," Olivia told the patient. "Now go ahead and rinse."

The patient then came over the sink and spit the water into it after his root canal.

"Yuck." Cherry cringed.

"Oh, the human mouth is a disgusting place." The purple fish agreed.

Cherry glared in slight offense to that, but she didn't say anything since she was a goldfish now.

* * *

Suddenly, a figure crashed into the nearby window and it was a pelican.

"A pelican!" Cherry yelped.

"Hey, Nigel." Peach greeted.

"What did I miss?" The pelican looked around. "Am I late?"

"Root canal and it's a doozy." Peach told him.

"Root canal, huh?" Nigel asked. "Which one did he use?"

"Gator-Glidden drill." Peach told him.

"He seems to be favoring that one," Nigel replied. "Hope he doesn't get surplus sealer at the portal terminus-" He then noticed Cherry and Nemo. "Hello, who're they?"

"Uh, hi." Cherry said.

"New guys." Deb giggled.

"The dentist took them off the reef." The purple fish named Gurgle added.

"More like he kidnapped or fishnapped Nemo and, uh, me from the reef!" Cherry told them.

"Outies," Nigel replied. "From my neck of the woods, eh? Sorry if I ever took a snap at you. Fish gotta swim, birds gotta eat."

* * *

"Hey! No, no, no, no!" The dentist glared at the pelican for breaking into his office as he began to throw him out. "They not your fish; they're my fish. Come on, go! Go on, shoo!"

"They were just talking, sir." Cody pouted.

Unfortunately, the dentist still shooed the pelican out of the building.

"Oh, the picture broke." The dentist frowned as he took out a framed picture from the window.

"Who's that, Dr. Sherman?" Olivia asked as she got the next patient settled in.

"This here's Darla, she's my niece," The dentist smiled. "She's going to be eight this week."

"Uh, why is her fish dead?" Cody gulped as he saw a dead pet fish in a plastic bag in the hands on a red-haired girl with braces.

"Aw, she's a good girl, but she shook her last birthday present a little too hard." Dr. Sherman smiled innocently like Darla was just playing.

"She thought the fish was sleeping when he was actually awake!" Olivia reminded the dentist.

"Poor mate." Cody frowned about the fish in the picture.

"Hey, little fella, say hello to your new mummy," Dr. Sherman smiled to Nemo as he showed Darla's picture to him. "She'll be here Friday to pick you up. You're her present," he then shushed playfully. "It's our little secret." He soon put the picture in front of the fish tank.

* * *

"Gah!" Cherry flinched at the little girl's picture. "And I thought I had a horrible smile."

"Oh, Darla.." the blow fish named Bloat sighed.

"What?" Nemo asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"She wouldn't stop shaking the bag." Gurgle shuddered.

"She's a fish killer!" Peach added.

"I can't go with that girl!" Nemo tried to swim away. "I have to get back to my dad!"

"Nemo, calm down, you won't go with her," Cherry assured him. "AND LOOK OUT!" she then yelped.

Nemo was then sucked in through by a tube that sucked minerals out of the water. "Cherry! Help me!" he then cried out.

"Don't worry, Nemo, I'm coming!" Cherry told him as she swam up to help him out.

The other tank fish panicked for poor Nemo.

"Nobody touch him!" A sharp male voice called out.

"Who said that?" Cherry asked. She then looked to a skull figure before a new fish came out who looked very grim and serious, even moreso than Forte which gave her chills around her new gills. "Who are you?"

"Name's Gil." The fish replied.

"That fits." Cherry smirked.

He soon swam to Nemo.

"Can you help me?" Nemo whimpered.

"No," Gil replied. "You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out."

"What?!" Cherry gasped.

"Gil..." Deb spoke up.'

"I just wanna see him do it, okay?" Gil glared before looking to Nemo. "Calm down. Alternate wiggling your fins and your tail."

"I can't," Nemo frowned. "I have a bad fin."

"Never stopped me." Gil replied before swimming off to show he had scars on one side of his body.

Nemo was shocked to see that.

"Just think about what you need to do." Gil mentored Nemo.

Nemo soon began to do just that. Cherry was nervous for Nemo, but the others encouraged the young clown fish to do it on his own from Gil's advice. Nemo finally pushed himself free from the tube much to the relief of the group.

"Perfect." Gil nodded once.

"Whew." Cherry sighed out of relief.

"Yay!" The yellow fish named Bubbles cheered.

"You did it!" Gurgle added.

"Nice squirming!" Deb laughed.

Cherry was happy and relieved that Nemo got out of the tube.

* * *

"Wow, from the ocean," Peach smiled. "Just like you, Gil."

"Yeah." Gil nodded.

"I've seen that look before," Peach chuckled. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking… Tonight, we give them a proper reception." Gil replied.

"So, you two got a name or what?" Bloat asked Nemo and Cherry.

"Nemo," The young clown fish smiled. "I'm Nemo."

"And I'm Cherry." Cherry added.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile back in the ocean..._**

Everyone caught up on some sleep as it was a bit of a big journey away from the sharks. Marlin talked in his sleep about Nemo while Dory was rambling on about nonsense such as about a sea monkey having her money, and where the ship was now on an edge.

Drell yawned and stretched as soon as he woke up and looked over as Atticus and Mo were snuggling each other in their sleep while Patch was curled up in a ball and Penny appeared to be sucking her thumb. He soon looked over the edge. "Wake up..." he whispered loudly. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Everyone soon woke up with a yawn.

"Drell, what's up?" Patch asked.

"We're gonna go down, that's what!" Drell panicked as he pulled onto his ebony locks.

Atticus soon looked over the edge of the boat. Drell looked with him. Both looked to each other and bit their lips fearfully.

"I think we better go." Atticus said.

Dory snored as she was still asleep and Marlin was just slowly waking up, and what he saw startled him. Dory kept mumbling in her sleep. Marlin soon started to push the mask.

"SHARKS EAT FISH!" Dory suddenly woke up in alarm, and where she had the mask on her, moving it from place.

The ship was soon looking like it was ready to go down with them on it. Penny woke up and soon screamed into a panic.

"Move!" Drell told them.

"Huh?" The others asked curiously.

"Move, move, MOVE!" Drell told them so they wouldn't have a nasty fall.

They all soon moved. The boat soon went crashing down below them and they all got out safely.

"Wow," Dory coughed. "Dusty."

"The mask!" Marlin panicked. "Where's the mask?!"

"I think she dropped it." Drell said.

Atticus swam down to get the mask only soon to be in a pit of darkness and couldn't see anything and he came back up. "I can't see it anymore... Sorry, Marlin."

Dory soon sang as she was in her own little world. "Just keeps going on, doesn't it? Echo! Echo!" she then swam up to Marlin. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's gone," Marlin sulked. "I lost the mask."

"Aw, did you drop it?" Dory cooed.

"No, _you_ did." Drell said.

"That was my only chance of finding my son, now it's gone." Marlin looked like it was the end of the world for him.

"We have to swim deeper." Drell said.

"Oh, do we have to?" Penny whimpered as the dark pit gave her memories of being forced to get the Devil's Eye Diamond for Madame Medusa.

"We'll go down there together." Mo said.

Penny frowned as she was still too scared.

"Penny, it'll be okay," Atticus soothed. "It won't be like with Madame Medusa, we're all in this together."

They all soon held hands.

"You know what cheers me up, sweetie?" Dory soothed Penny. "I sing a song!"

"That does sound nice." Penny smiled.

Dory began to sing a 'Just Keep Swimming' song in order to comfort Penny on the way down. Marlin seemed to be dragged along. The song soothed Penny, but annoyed Marlin gratefully.

"See, I'm going to get stuck now with that song… Now it's in my head!"

"Sorry." Dory replied as they were in total darkness.

"Now everyone stick together." Drell said.

Dory suddenly yelled out. "Something's got me!"

"That was me," Marlin told her. "I'm sorry."

"Drell, Cherry should've stayed with us, she can see in the dark." Atticus scolded.

"She didn't want to stay around with the sharks." Drell told him.

"Moron..." Atticus mumbled.

"Excuse me?!" Drell scolded.

"Who is that?" Dory gasped at the other voices.

"Who could it be?" Marlin replied. "It's us!"

"Are you... Are you my conscience?" Dory asked.

"Oh, brother." Drell groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your conscience," Marlin replied to Dory. "We haven't spoken for a while. How are you?"

"Guys, I see a white light." Penny spoke up.

"I see it too." Patch said.

"Hey, conscience, am I dead?" Dory asked.

* * *

They all soon swam closer to the bright light while Atticus paused to think of what sea creature could possess a bright light as Dory and Marlin seemed entranced by it. He then suddenly remembered what fish could do this.

"Uh-oh..." he then muttered.

"Problem?" Mo asked.

"Mo, that's not a flashlight or whatever, it's an angler fish!" Atticus panicked.

"Don't those fish use their light to attract other fish so they can eat them?" Patch asked.

"Yep..." Atticus said before he saw Marlin and Dory going that way. "GUYS, WAIT, DON'T!" But he was too late as the Angler Fish soon showed itself. "Oh, man..." he moaned as he knew that this was bad.

The angler fish snarled as he looked quite hungry. Marlin and Dory soon screamed before swimming away. Atticus swam over the angler fish before tackling him down onto the sand. From the light, Marlin and Dory noticed the mask attached to a rock.

"The mask!" Marlin said.

"What mask?" Dory asked.

"Seriously?" Drell asked, unimpressed.

"Hey, it's not her fault." Penny reminded Drell about Dory's memory troubles.

The angler fish zipped from underneath Atticus as it opened its mouth big and wide to eat its prey.

"Watch out!" Atticus warned.

"Oh, gee!" Marlin yelped.

"Hey, look," Dory noticed. "A mask!"

"Read it!" Marlin told her.

"I'm sorry, but if you could just bring it a little closer, I kind of need the light." Dory replied as she came to the mask.

Atticus soon grabbed the angler fish by the light to shine it toward the mask.

"That's great, keep it right there." Dory then smiled.

"JUST READ IT!" Marlin told her.

"Okay, okay... Mr. Bossy..." Dory mumbled before looking at the first line.

 _'Here we go.'_ Drell thought to himself.

Dory narrowed her eyes before she looked over. "Uh, the first line's P. Sherman!"

"P. Sherman doesn't make any sense!" Marlin replied.

The angler fish snarled and tried to get free as Atticus held him down.

"No way, Angler Fish!" Atticus glared.

"Okay... Second line 42..." Dory took another look.

"Keep going." Drell said.

"'Walla-Walla'..." Dory struggled at first as the angler fish kept trying to eat her or Marlin, but it was still stuck where it was.

"Walla..." Penny tried to help Dory, but even she didn't know that word, she was six after all.

"Wallaby!" Dory then said. "The second line is 42 Wallaby Way!"

"Great!" Mo smiled.

"Anything else?" Atticus asked.

"Just one more line!" Dory replied as she struggled with the final word.

"Sydney?" Penny read.

"Sydney..." Dory repeated. "Sydney! IT'S SYDNEY!"

"Wahoo!" Penny cheered.

Atticus soon accidentally let go of the angler fish as Marlin grabbed the mask and the mask then hit the fish in the face and he was temporarily blinded by the mask. The angler fish was trapped however by the mask and was unable to go anywhere from then on and Marlin and Dory mocked him as he was trapped and couldn't eat them now.

"Dory, what did the mask say?" Drell asked.

"'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney'," Dory said before gasping. "I remember what it said! I usually forget things, but I remembered it this time! 'P. Sherman'-"

"Wait, wait, wait, now, where is that?" Marlin asked.

"Hmm... I dunno, but I remembered it!" Dory cheered with a laugh.

"Come on then, we better go then," Drell replied. "We find out where that is, we find Nemo and Cherry."

"Yeah!" Mo smiled.

They then went along the way as Dory memorized what she learned much to her delight which soon annoyed Marlin.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile in the dentist's office..._**

Nemo was trying to get some sleep as Cherry swam around dully as it was night time, but she saw that the others seemed to be up to something like a ceremony.

"What are they up to?" Cherry asked.

Jacques came over to Cherry as he was about to wake up Nemo.

"Jacques, what's going on?" Cherry asked.

"Suivez-moi." The French shrimp told her.

Cherry then followed him as he went to wake up Nemo, and where he had to use a few pebbles. Nemo was still asleep until the tossed pebbles woke him up and he looked over.

"Come on, Nemo, there's something for you." Cherry told the young clown fish.

"What's going on?" Nemo asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Cherry replied.

There appeared to be chanting heard as they came to the tiki figures. Bloat, Bubbles, and Gurgle were dressed with grass wrapped around them, as if dressed like Native Villagers off an Island. Nemo and Cherry were being led to the top of the volcano until Gil appeared and silenced the chanting from the others.

"State your names." Gil told Cherry and Nemo.

"Cherry." Cherry simply said.

"N-Nemo." Nemo replied nervously.

"Brother Bloat, proceed." Gil then said.

The blow fish came in front of the two. "Nemo and Cherry, Newcomers of orange and white with brownish gold, you have been called forth to the summit of Mount Wannahockaloogie to join with us in the fraternal bonds of tank-hood." he then told them as he acted like an island chief.

"In English that means...?" Cherry asked.

"We want you in our club, guys." Peach translated.

"Really?" Nemo asked in interest.

"If you are both able to swim through **THE RING OF FIRE!** " Bloat replied.

Nothing seemed to happen though.

"Turn on the Ring of Fire!" Bloat whispered to the French shrimp. "The Ring of Fire, you said you could do it-"

Jacques pedaled his tiny legs against a knob of sorts at the bottom of the volcano as he noticed he was late from his cue to shoot out a massive bunch of bubbles to make it look like the model volcano was erupting.

" **THE RING OF FIRE!** " Bloat then repeated.

"Yikes!" Cherry yelped.

The Tank fish then continued their chanting. Bubbles wanted to go to the bubbles, but the others restrained him.

"ISN'T THERE ANOTHER WAY?!" Peach cried out. "THEY'RE JUST CHILDREN!"

"I'm a teenager." Cherry said.

Deb covered her eyes from the scene and even covered 'her sister's' eyes. Soon enough, Cherry and Nemo zipped over the Ring of Fire and thumped into Gil.

"From this moment on, you will be known as Sharkbait and Chumlunch." Gil proclaimed.

 _'Chumlunch?'_ Cherry thought to herself.

The others chanted the new names that Gil gave Cherry and Nemo, but soon made them stop as it began to annoy him.

"Okay, Sharkbait and Chumlunch are one of us now, agreed?" Gil asked the others.

"Agreed." The others agreed.

"We can't send them off to their deaths," Gil then said. "Darla's coming in five days, so what are we gonna do?"

"We could get Cody and the girls to help us get into the ocean." Cherry said.

"Not just you guys, but us too, we're escaping." Gil replied.

"Escape? Really?" Nemo smiled.

"We're all gonna escape." Gil smirked in determination.

"Please, Gil, not another one of your plans." Gurgle begged.

"Sorry, but they, they just, they never work." Deb added.

"Yeah, why should this be any different?" Bloat asked.

"'Cuz we've got him." Gil said before looking to Nemo.

" _Me_?" Nemo asked.

" _Him_?" Cherry added.

"You see that filter?" Gil pointed out.

"Yeah?" Nemo replied.

"You're the only one who can get in and out of that thing," Gil began. "What we need you to do is take a pebble inside and jam the gears."

"That'll cause the filter to stop." Cherry said.

"That's right." Gil nodded to her.

"Ugh, then it'll get gross in here..." Cherry then said.

"Pretty soon, the dentist will have to clean the tank himself," Gil continued his plan. "And when he does, he'll take us out of the tank, put us in the individual baggies, then we roll ourselves down the counter, out of the window, off the awning, into the bushes, across the street and into the harbor! It's foolproof! Who's with me?"

"Aye!" Deb smiled.

"Aye!" Bloat added.

"Aye!" Jacques helped.

"Aye!" Bubbles even added.

" _I_ think you're nuts." Gurgle deadpanned.

"Why's that?" Cherry asked.

"No offense, kid, but, um… Your little friend's not the best swimmer." Gurgle explained about Nemo's little problem.

Cherry had to agree with him on that.

"He's fine, he can do this," Gil reassured them. "So, Sharkbait, what do you think?"

Nemo looked up to the filter and looked back to the others as he looked determined. "Let's do it."

"I wonder if the others are having a better time than we are?" Cherry said.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Meanwhile back in the ocean..._**

Dory continued to ramble on about what she remembered.

"This is getting so annoying." Drell groaned.

There was suddenly a school of moonfish.

"Hey, I bet these guys could help us." Atticus suggested.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

Marlin tried to talk with the moonfish, but they appeared to keep swimming away.

"Hey, you gray fish!" Penny called out. "Get back here!"

Drell soon magicked up a staff and came in front of the fish and stomped the ocean floor. "You... Shall not... **PASS!** "

The fish then swam over him, ignoring him.

"Dang it," Drell groaned. "That worked in Middle Earth."

"Why didn't they stop?" Mo asked.

Marlin soon grew annoyed with Dory and came toward her and decided to talk with her alone while the others tried to stop the moonfish with little to no luck.

"You mean, you don't... Like me?" Dory soon sounded like she was going to cry after Marlin asked her to go away and never see him again as he felt she was no help during this adventure to finding his son.

"Oh, great." Drell groaned.

Penny frowned as she felt sad for Dory.

"Oh, don't cry, I like you..." Marlin tried.

"Hey, you!" A sharp male voice called and the two turned to the school of fish. "Lady, is this guy bothering you?"

"Um, I don't remember," Dory replied before looking to the others. "Was he?"

"Uh, no. No, he wasn't." Drell lied.

"Say, do you guys know how to get to the-" Marlin was about to ask.

"Look, pal, wee're talkin' to the lady, not you," The leader scolded before looking to Dory. "Hey, hey, you like impressions?"

"Mm-hmm..." Dory nodded slowly.

"Okay, just like rehearsal, gentlemen," The leader said before he and his school shifted into a swordfish. "Take a guess."

"Seriously?" Drell groaned.

"Oh, oh, I've seen one of those." Dory tried to think.

"I'm a fish with a nose like a 'sword'." The leader hinted, being patient with Dory's slowness.

"Wait, wait, um…" Dory paused.

"It's a swordfish." Marlin told her.

"Marlin, no helping." Mo said.

"Where's the butter?" The leader then asked as he and his school turned into a lobster.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Dory replied. "It's on the tip of my tongue!"

"Lobster!" Marlin coughed.

"Cheater!" Penny glared.

"What?" Marlin asked, acting like he didn't do anything.

"Lots of legs, lives in the ocean." The leader then said before he and the others turned into an octopus.

"Clam!" Dory guessed.

"Close enough." Mo said.

Their final transformation is that of an old-fashioned sailboat, with several Moonfish mimicking cannon fire and one jumping off a plank. "Oh, it's a whale of a tale, I'll tell you lad, a whale of a tale...~"

"Will somebody please give me directions?!" Marlin grunted in annoyance.

"Will somebody _please_ give me directions?" The leader mimicked Marlin as the Moonfish transformed into the clown fish frowning.

Penny giggled as she thought the fish were funny.

"I'm serious!" Marlin glared in irritation.

"Blah-blah-blah! Me-me-blah! Blah-blah-blah-blah-me-me-me!" The leader taunted Marlin again.

"Thank you." Marlin groaned.

"They are just trying to help Dory feel better." Drell said.

"It's not like _I_ did anything." Marlin huffed before angrily swimming off.

"He's being impatient." Drell said.

"Oh, dear, hey, hey, come back!" Dory swam after Marlin. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Marlin glared at her. "While they're doing their silly little impressions, I am miles from home, with a fish that can't even remember her own name!"

"Boy, I bet that's frustrating." Dory replied.

"Oh, it _is_." Patch said.

"Yeah," Marlin replied. "Meanwhile, my son is out there-"

"Your son Chico?" Dory asked.

"Nemo." Marlin corrected.

"Right, got it." Dory then nodded.

"But it doesn't matter, 'cuz no fish in this entire ocean is gonna help me." Marlin then sulked.

"Well, we're helping you." Penny said.

"Wait right here," Dory said before going to the school of fish. "Hey, guys."

"What, is he bothering you again?" The leader asked.

"No, no, he's a good guy," Dory replied. "Go easy on him he's lost his son, Fabio."

"Nemo." Mo coughed.

"Any of you heard of P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?" Atticus asked the school of fish.

"Sydney? Oh, sure," The leader said before they became an Australian opera house. "Ted here's got relatives in Sydney. Don't you, Ted?"

"Sure do!" One other fish replied.

"Oh, thank you." Mo smiled.

"Hey, they know Sydney!" Dory called out to Marlin.

Marlin then gasped and swam right back.

"Do you know how to get there?" Atticus asked the fish.

"What you wanna do is follow the EAC, that's the East Australian Current," The leader explained while the others mimicked certain words to help them out. "Big current, can't miss it. It's in that direction. And then you gotta follow that for about, I don't know. What do you guys think? About three leagues? And that little baby's gonna put you right past Sydney."

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled.

"We're coming, Nemo and Cherry." Penny beamed.

"Thank you, guys!" Mo smiled.

"Oh, you guys," Dory smiled to the school of fish before swimming off with Patch. "You really nailed him. Bye."

"Oh, hey, you two, one more thing." The leader stopped them for a moment.

"Yes?" Dory and Patch replied.

"When you get to this trench, swim through it, not over it." The leader instructed.

"Why?" Patch asked.

"Trust me, better safe than sorry," The leader replied. "You ever meet a jellyfish before?"

"No." Patch shook his head.

"I'm sure you wouldn't like it, little buddy," The leader replied. "Can I trust you to remember that."

"I will!" Patch saluted before swimming off. "Thanks again, Moonfish!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Dory smiled.

* * *

They were going over until they came up to the trench mentioned before.

"Nice trench!" Dory commented.

"Let's keep going." Mo said.

"No, no. Bad trench! Bad trench!" Marlin said before swimming up. "Come on, we're gonna swim over this thing."

"Whoa, whoa, partner, little red flag going up," Dory replied. "Somethin's telling me we should swim ' _through_ ' it, 'not' _over_ it."

"That's because there are jellyfish up there." Patch reminded her.

"Now that, I don't remember, but that's probably why." Dory agreed with Patch.

"Do you see this thing?!" Penny whimpered. "It looks scary!"

"Then close your eyes." Mo said.

"It'll be all right, Penny," Atticus soothed his adoptive cousin. "I know Madame Medusa scarred you for life, but you never have to worry about her ever again."

They soon went together while Penny tried to stay brave as she remembered getting Devil's Eye Diamond, but managed to calm herself down once Atticus comforted her since they were family now.

"You guys can't be serious about going down there!" Marlin panicked to them.

"Dory said we go this way, so we go this way, Marlin." Atticus told the clownfish.

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense," Marlin muttered before gasping suddenly. "Look! Something shiny!"

"Where?!" Dory asked, turning the other way.

"Oh, it just swam over the trench, come on, we'll follow it!" Marlin said before swimming that way with Dory following him.

"Marlin!" Mo scolded.

"Come on, you guys!" Marlin told them.

"Oh, man, I was afraid this would happen..." Atticus sighed as he held Penny's hand.

Marlin and Dory soon went over the trench which seemed to be clear so far, but it would not last long.

"We better hurry before the jellyfish come." Penny said.

Atticus sighed as he went to go after Marlin and Dory. "Marlin, listen to us, this is a bad idea!"

"Yeah, but look at that," Marlin replied, showing them something. "There's the current! We should be there in no time!"

"Hey, little guy~" Dory cooed at something tiny and squishy.

"Uh-oh..." Mo gulped as she saw the tiny and squishy thing was a baby jellyfish.

"And you guys wanted to go through the trench." Marlin scoffed.

"I shall call him 'Squishy', and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Squishy," Dory smiled to the baby jellyfish. "Come here,

Squishy. Come here, little Squishy-ow!" she then yelped as she got stung.

"Dory! That's a jellyfish!" Marlin panicked.

"Bad Squishy! Bad Squishy!" Dory pouted angrily.

"Get away from us, go on, shoo!" Mo told the baby jellyfish.

Marlin then whacked it away while Dory sniffled to her fin.

"Oh, Dory..." Mo frowned as she checked out the blue fish's fin.

"Heeey, how come it didn't sting you?" Dory pouted to Marlin.

"It did. It's just that... Hold still," Marlin told her as he helped. "I live in this anemone, and I-I-I'm used to these kind of stings. Come here."

"Now just hold still." Atticus told Dory.

Dory sniffled as she held out her fin to Atticus.

Atticus took a look. "Well, you're lucky, it doesn't look that bad, but when someone says we swim through a trench, we do," he then said before glaring at the male clown fish. " **RIGHT, MARLIN?!** "

"How was I supposed to know there would be a jellyfish up here?" Marlin defended.

Atticus narrowed his eyes in aggravation.

"Let's be thankful this time it was just a little one." Marlin told them.

* * *

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a bunch of jellyfish.

"Like the ones surrounding us?!" Penny panicked.

Atticus and Mo held onto Penny as they began to panic from the jellyfish.

"Wait... Where'd Drell go?" Mo asked before glaring. "That jerk deserted us!"

"Drell!" Atticus shouted.

"He left us!" Penny shivered. "I feel more ascared of these jellies!"

"This is bad, guys." Marlin groaned as he could only blame himself.

"Hey, watch this!" Dory called out as she bounced on top of one of the jellyfish. "Boing! Boing!"

"Dory!" Patch panicked.

The others tried to swim to her only for her to swim away.

"You can't catch me~" Dory sang as she bounced along.

"Dory! Don't bounce on the tops! They will-" Marlin warned until he suddenly had an idea. "Not sting you. The tops don't sting you, that's it!"

"Of course!" Mo smiled.

"Ooh! Two in a row, beat that." Dory laughed.

"Dory! All right, listen to me," Marlin told the blue fish. "I have an idea, a game."

"A game?"

"A game."

"A game?"

"Yes." Marlin nodded, trying to stay patient with her.

"Aah! I love games!" Dory beamed, waving her fin. "Pick me!"

"All right, here's the game," Marlin told her. "Um, whoever can hop the fastest out of these jellyfish, wins."

"Okay!" Dory smiled out of excitement.

"But you have to listen to the rules." Mo said.

"Okay!" Dory smiled.

"You can't touch the tentacles, only the tops." Marlin told her.

"Something about tentacles, got it. On your mark, get set, go!" Dory smiled before dashing off instantly.

"You can't touch the tentacles!" Patch told her as they went after her.

"I'm beginning to wonder who the grown-up is around here." Penny said.

"Heh... No kidding." Atticus said to his adoptive cousin as she seemed more mature than Dory.

They soon bounced along the jellyfish to make it out of the way as it seemed to get more and more intense, especially for Marlin and Dory.

"I hope the way out will be safe." Penny said.

"Just stay close, Penny, I'll keep you safe." Atticus comforted.

"Okay." Penny told him.

They soon went to join Marlin and Dory to get out of the jellyfish parade without getting stung, and it seemed to work. The two adult fish then began to get competitive. Eventually, they all made it out of the jellyfish swarm. Well, almost everyone.

* * *

"The clownfish is the winner! Woo-hoo! We did it!" Marlin cheered.

"Wait, one of us is missing." Penny frowned.

Everyone looked around and soon saw who was missing.

"Dory...?" Marlin called before frowning. "Oh, no..." he then swam back into the jellyfish swarm to find his new friend.

"Oh, dear..." Penny frowned.

"Should we go in after him?" Mo asked.

"I dunno if that's a good idea." Atticus replied.

"Hey, guys, hope you didn't miss me too much." Drell's voice said behind them.

"Where have you been?!" Atticus glared.

"Getting you guys some help to take you across the EAC." Drell replied.

"That's great." Mo smiled.

"Uh, were are the fish?" Drell asked.

The others pointed into the jellyfish swarm.

"I should've known Marlin would be too arrogant to listen to Dory." Drell sighed sharply.

"Oh, he sure was." Atticus sighed back.

"All right," Drell said before turning his head. "This is gonna be rougher than I thought, but you're clear!"

"Sure thing, dude!" A voice replied.

"Who said that?" Penny asked.

"Help is on the way," Drell told her. "Hope you guys don't mind turtles."

"Turtles?" The others asked before they soon saw turtles coming over to help Marlin and Dory and the others on their quest to find Nemo and Cherry.

"Sea turtles." Mo smiled.

"They're gonna take us to the EAC." Drell told them.

"You could've told us that!" Atticus complained. "We thought you ditched us!"

"Would I do that?" Drell replied innocently.

"Yes." Atticus, Mo, and Patch said simply.

Drell narrowed his eyes. "Get on those turtle shells before I make you all soup."

Eventually, they were all taken for a ride on the turtles while Marlin and Dory both seemed to be knocked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, Nemo was staring out the window into the ocean as he floated in the tank.

"Hey there, mate." Cody smiled.

Nemo gave a small smile back, but soon sighed as he was thinking about something else, obviously.

"Thinking about your dad?" Cody guessed.

"Mm-hmm..." Nemo admitted.

"Yeah... I miss my dad too." Cody replied, though his situation was a lot different than the young clownfish's.

"Do you see him often?" Nemo asked him.

"No... I can't see him anymore." Cody said softly about his father.

Nemo frowned as he knew what that must have meant.

"You miss your dad, don't you, Sharkbait?" Gil asked the young clownfish.

"Yeah." Nemo said softly.

"Well, you're lucky to have someone out there who's lookin' for you." Gil comforted.

"He's not looking for me," Nemo frowned. "He's scared of the ocean."

"Your dad might surprise you." Cody said.

"Peach, any movement?" Gil asked the starfish.

"He's had at least four cups of coffee, it's gotta be soon." Peach replied.

"Keep on him," Gil told her before looking back to Nemo and Cherry. "My first escape, landed on dental tools. I was aimin' for the toilet."

"The toilet?" Nemo asked.

"Oh, yeah, the toilet and sink both lead to the ocean." Cherry said.

"That's right," Gil nodded to her. "All drains lead to the ocean, kid." he then added to Nemo.

"Wow. How many times have you tried to get out?" Nemo asked.

"Ah, I've lost count," Gil replied. "Fish aren't meant to be in a box, kid. It does things to ya."

The yellow fish was soon by the treasure chest as it popped open and he had a fit again. "Bubbles! Bubbles, bubbles, bubbles-" he then stopped once it closed up.

"I can tell." Cherry said.

"I'll be right back, kiddo." Dr. Sherman told Cody.

"Yes, sir." Cody replied.

Dr. Sherman then went to use the bathroom.

"Potty break! Potty break!" Peach told the others. "He just grabbed the Reader's Digest! We have 4.2 minutes."

"You can do this, Nemo." Cody smiled at the clownfish.

"Okay, you gotta be quick," Gil told Nemo. "Once you get in, you swim down to the bottom of the chamber, and I'll talk you through the rest."

"Okay." Nemo replied, a little hesitantly.

"Go on, it'll be a piece of kelp." Gil told him.

Nemo soon took a deep breath and went above the water, and soon forced himself through and made it to the other side, and the others could see his silhouette.

"You doing okay?" Cherry asked Nemo.

"I think so!" Nemo replied, though his voice was a little muffled.

"Here comes the pebble!" Gil told him before sending it over to the young clownfish. "Now, do you see a small opening?"

"Uh-huh!" Nemo replied.

"Okay, inside it you'll see a rotating fan," Gil instructed. "Very carefully, wedge that pebble into the fan to stop it turning."

"But be careful." Cherry added.

Nemo came towards the fan before yelping as it nearly hit him.

"Careful, Sharkbait." Gil told the young clownfish.

"I can't do it!" Nemo cried.

"Gil, this isn't a good idea." Peach spoke up.

"Peach is right." Cherry said.

"He'll be fine," Gil told them before continuing to coach Nemo. "Try again."

"Okay," Nemo said before going to try again, being extra careful with the pebble, and soon, everything seemed to stop. "I got it! I got it!"

"Whew." Cody sighed.

Peach just sighed as she knew this plan would somehow fail.

"He did it!" Bloat cheered.

"That's great, kid!" Gil smiled. "Now, swim up the tube and out."

Nemo nodded and soon did just that. As soon as the young clownfish swam up to the tube, the propeller seemed to move slightly.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Cherry asked herself. "I always do, but this can't be good..."

The pebble soon moved out broke out of the fan which made everything start up again which would be a fatal accident for young Nemo.

"Oh, no!" Nemo yelped as he began to go backwards against his will. "Gil! Gil!"

"Quick, Cody, turn it off!" Cherry panicked.

Cody soon rushed off to do what he could while Nemo panicked along with the others in the fish tank.

"Oh, Nemo!" Cherry frowned for the young clownfish.

Cody soon found out how to turn off the fish tank cleaner. Nemo was then brought back, breathing rapidly.

"Oh, thank goodness," Cherry said. "Nemo, I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Gil, don't make him go back in there." Peach told the fish.

"No. We're done." Gil frowned.

Cherry began to comfort Nemo as he was still scared. Nemo appreciated that very much.

"I'm so sorry, Nemo." Cody whispered for the young clownfish.

Cherry sighed as she began to wonder and worry about the others.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, with the others..._**

"Dude. Dude. Focus, dude," A voice told Marlin. "Dude."

"Marlin, come on, wake up." Mo's voice said.

Marlin let out a small groan, but he soon woke up.

"Oh, he lives!" The turtle beamed. "Hey, dude!"

"Ooooh... What happened?" Marlin asked him.

"Oh, saw the whole thing, dude," The turtle said before explaining. "First you were like, 'whoa'! And then we were all like, 'whoa'! And then you were like, 'whoa'."

Mo soon decided to explain in a different way. "Basically, we saw the jellyfish, you came back to save Dory, and it kinda got to you."

"Awesome." The turtle smiled.

"Ooh... My stomach..." Marlin soon groaned.

"Oh, man," The turtle warned him. "No hurlin' on the shell, dude, okay, just waxed it."

"So Mr. Turtle-" Marlin began.

"Whoa, dude," The turtle said. "Mr. Turtle is my father. Name's Crush."

"Crush? Really? Okay Crush, listen I need to get to the East Australian Current," Marlin then continued. "EAC?"

"Dude, you're hidin' it, dude!" The turtle laughed, showing the other turtles. "Check it out!"

"Yeah, you've gotta see this." Mo smiled at Marlin.

Marlin soon took a look around as other turtles were swimming through the current, and they were almost there to finding Nemo.

"Okay, grab shell, dude!" Crush told Marlin as it was about to turn into like a roller-coaster ride.

"Here we go." Mo smiled.

Marlin soon grabbed onto the shell as they were going for a ride down the current.

"This is better than Disneyland!" Mo laughed as she had a lot of fun with this.

Marlin seemed to have a different opinion.

"Righteous! Righteous! Yeah!" Crush laughed with Mo.

Drell smiled from where he was as the others were having fun riding on the turtles for this adventure as he seemed to join in on the fun. Eventually it stopped as Marlin didn't have as much fun as the others.

"So, what brings you on this fine day to the EAC?" Crush asked the adult male clownfish.

"Well, Dory and I need to get to Sydney-" Marlin began before gasping about his new friend. "Dory! Dory! Is she all right!?"

"Oh. Oh, Little Blue?" Crush replied before gesturing to the blue fish as she lay on another turtle shell as they traveled together. "She is sub-level, dude."

"She's playing hide and seek with the younger sea turtles." Mo told Marlin.

Penny giggled as she hid with the other sea turtles and Patch while Dory was counting with her eyes covered.

"Oh, Dory. I-I-I'm so sorry," Marlin frowned to the blue fish. "This is all my fault, it's my fault..."

"...29, 30! Ready or not, here I come!" Dory beamed as she soon finished counting and went to find the young sea turtles. She soon found all of them along with Penny and Patch.

"Oh, no!" Penny giggled.

"Gotcha!" Dory smirked to Penny and Patch.

"Oh, dang it!" Patch laughed.

"Now, where are the others?" Dory smirked playfully.

"Can't tell ya." Penny giggled between laughs.

Patch simply shrugged.

"Ooh, I'll find 'em." Dory smirked before swimming around.

"I like her." Penny smiled to Patch about Dory.

"Yeah, she's fun." Patch smiled back.

Atticus peeked out with the other sea turtles before laughing with them as Dory soon found them. One sea turtle laughed as he swam by before he soon seemed to go into the current.

"Oh, my goodness!" Marlin panicked for the young sea turtle.

"Calm down, Marlin." Mo said.

"But that kid!" Marlin replied.

"Whoa. Kill the motor, dude," Crush told him. "Let us see what Squirt does flying solo."

The young sea turtle seemed stuck for a while until he finally came out freely.

"Squirt, you did it!" Mo smiled to him. "We knew you could do it!"

"Whoa! Whoa! That was so cool! Hey Dad, did you see that?" Squirt beamed. "Did you see me? Did you see what I did?"

"You so totally rock, Squirt!" Crush smiled to his son. "So give me some fin."

They then slapped fins.'

"Noggin." Crush then said before they hit heads with each other.

"Dude..." The father and son smiled to each other.

"Marlin, this is Crush's son, Squirt." Mo introduced.

"Yep," Crush added. "Jellyman, Offspring. Offspring, Jellyman."

"Jellies?" Squirt asked. "Sweet."

"Totally." Crush nodded to his son.

"Well, apparently, I must've done something you all like, uh, dudes." Marlin replied.

"You rock, dude!" Squirt smiled as he butted heads with Marlin.

"Ow." Marlin winced as that hurt him.

"Curl away, my son," Crush told Squirt before looking back to Marlin. "Aw, it's awesome, Jellyman. Little dudes are just eggs, leave 'em on the beach to hatch, then coo-coo-ca-choo, they find their way back to the big 'ol blue."

"All by themselves?" Marlin asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah." Crush nodded.

"B-But, dude, how do you know when they're ready?" Marlin asked.

"Well, you never really know, but when they'll know, you'll know, you know?" Crush replied.

That didn't really seem to help at all, but Mo nodded as it was just the life of a sea turtle.

Dory soon laughed as she was chased by Penny and Patch before seeing Marlin. "Hey! Look, everybody!"

"I know that dude," Squirt smiled. "It's the Jellyman."

"Well, go on, jump on him." Dory told the young sea turtles.

The sea turtles soon charged at Marlin. Marlin yelped and he was soon in a dog pile, though in this case, a turtle pile.

"Are you funny?"

"Where's your shell?"

"Are you running away?"

"Did you really cross the jellyfish forest?"

"Did they sting you?"

"One at a time!" Marlin told them.

"Mr. Fish, did you die?" Another turtle kid asked.

"Sorry. I was a little vague on the details." Dory smiled bashfully.

"She really was." Penny said.

"So where are you going?" Squirt asked the adult clownfish.

"Well, you see my son was taken," Marlin frowned. "My son was taken away from me."

The young sea turtles gasped to that.

"No way." Dory said like she didn't know.

"What happened?" Squirt asked.

"No, no, no, kids," Marlin frowned. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"They might as well know." Patch said.

"Well, okay. I live on this reef, a long long way from here." Marlin sighed as he began his long story.

"Oh, boy. This is gonna be good, I can tell." Dory smiled to the young sea turtles.

"And my son, Nemo, see he was mad at me, and maybe he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been so tough on him, I don't know," Marlin continued, but he didn't know that this story would be spread from creature-to-creature throughout the ocean floor. "Anyway, he swam out in the open water to this boat and when he was out there, these divers appeared and I tried to stop them but the boat was too fast. So we swam out in the ocean to follow them..."

Marlin's story began to spread from the E.A.C. to some seagulls that were in Sydney. A certain pelican took this information as he soon flew off to a certain dentist's office.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the dentist's office..._**

Nemo seemed to be hiding away.

"Is he doing okay?" Deb frowned.

"Not really, you guys." Cherry told them as Nemo sulked that day.

"Well, whatever you do, don't mention D-A-R-" Gurgle suggested.

"It's okay, I know who you're talking about." Nemo sighed as he swam by the older fish.

"Nice going." Cherry glared at Gurgle.

Bloat even gave him a hit which made him yelp.

"Gil? Gil!" Nemo called out until he found the fish he was looking for.

"Hey, Sharkbait." Gil replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the-" Nemo began.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so ready to get out, so ready to taste that ocean," Gil cut him off with a sharp sigh. "I was willing to put you in harm's way to get there. Nothing should be worth that. I'm sorry I couldn't get you back to your father, kid."

Cody frowned as he wished he could do something.

"Don't worry, Nemo, if I know Atticus, he's going to help out in someway, even if it's taking him a while." Cherry told the young clownfish about her best friend.

Nigel was soon flying by before whacking against the glass window.

"What the-?!" Dr. Sherman gasped, accidentally yanking his patient's tooth right out of his mouth.

"AUGH!" The patient yelped in pain.

"Well, uh, that's one way to pull a tooth," Dr. Sherman smiled nervously before coming to the window, but saw no one there so far. "Huh, darn kids. Well, good thing I pulled the right one, eh, prime minister?" he then chuckled as he came back to his patient. Once he left, the pelican soon came in.

"Hey! Psst!" The pelican whispered to the fish.

"Oh, Nigel. You just missed an extraction." Peach smiled.

"Ooh! Has he loosened the periodontal ligament yet-Oh, what I'm talkin' about!?" Nigel replied until he returned to focus. "Nemo! Where's Nemo? I gotta speak with him."

"Nemo, you have a visitor." Cherry said.

"What? What is it?" Nemo asked the pelican.

"Your dad's been fighting the entire ocean looking for you." Nigel told him.

"Anyone with him?" Cherry asked.

"Some friends of yours I believe," Nigel replied. "Um... Oh... What was that one boy's name? It's something you don't hear every day."

"Atticus?" Cherry said hopefully.

"Yes! That was it!" Nigel replied. "Also Nemo's dad, that sport fish from the reef."

"Cool!" Cody smiled.

"He's traveled hundreds of miles," Nigel told Nemo. "He's been battling sharks and jellyfish and all sorts of-"

"Sharks?" Nemo replied. "That can't be him."

"Are you sure? What was his name?" Nigel asked. "Some sort of sport fish or something: tuna, uh, trout..."

"Marlin." Cherry told him.

"That's it! Marlin!" Nigel replied. "The little clownfish from the reef."

"It's my dad! He took on a shark!" Nemo then cheered.

"I heard he took on three." Nigel smirked.

"Whoa!" Cody smiled.

"Three?!" Deb, Bloat, and Gurgle added.

"That's gotta be 4800 teeth!" Bloat gasped.

"You see, kid, after you were taken by Diver Dan over there, your dad followed the boat you were on like a maniac." Nigel smiled to Nemo.

"Really?" Nemo smiled back.

"He's swimming and he's swimming and he's giving it all he's got and then three gigantic sharks capture him and he blows them up!" Nigel replied as he told him what he heard from the others. "And then dives thousands of feet and gets chased by a monster with huge teeth! He ties this demon to a rock and what does he get for a reward? He gets to battle an entire jellyfish forest! And now he's riding with a bunch of sea turtles on the East Australian Current and the word is he's headed this way right now, to Sydney!"

"Whoa." Cherry said.

Nemo now seemed to be motivated and soon swam away from the others.

"Oh, what a good daddy!" Deb smiled.

"He was lookin' for you after all, Sharkbait." Gil added only to see that Nemo was now missing which made him panic at first.

"Uh, guys?" Cherry spoke up.

"What is it, Chumlunch?" Gil asked her.

"Nemo's swimming to the filter." Cherry told them.

"What?!" The others panicked.

* * *

Cody glanced over at the fish tank every so often while helping out Dr. Sherman. The other fish panicked for Nemo as he kept going in determination who didn't hesitate even for a minute. The other fish tried to stop Nemo because the last time was such a disaster, but he kept going. Suddenly, everything seemed to stop in the fish tank.

"Sharkbait! Are you okay!?" Bloat panicked.

"NO!" Gurgle cried out.

"Can you hear me, Sharkbait!?" Gil panicked with them. "Nemo! Can you hear me!?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." Nemo smiled as he appeared right behind them.

"You did it!" Cherry cheered.

"Sharkbait, you're-covered with germs!" Gurgle smiled as he hugged Nemo at first before freaking out. "Aaaaaaah!"

"That took guts, kid." Gil commented.

Cody smiled to the fish as he stood beside Dr. Sherman while he worked.

"Alright, now all we have to get this tank filthy." Cherry said.

"All right, gang. We have less than 48 hours before Darla gets here," Gil told the others. "This tank'll get plenty dirty in that time, but we have to help it along any way we can. Jacques!"

"Oui!" Jacques replied.

"No cleaning." Gil told him.

"I shall resist." Jacques replied.

"Everybody else, be as gross as possible," Gil told the others. "Think dirty thoughts. We're gonna make this tank so filthy, the dentist'll have to clean it."

Bloat then suddenly let out a rather disgusting belch.

"Perfect." Cherry said.

"Good work." Gil nodded while Nemo giggled.

Cody could just tell that the tank would get filthy enough for the dentist to clean it. The fish tank gang decided to get straight to work.

"I hope this isn't too gross for me," Cherry said to herself as even she had standards before she then let out a sigh. "Oh, Atticus, what's taking you, Marlin, and the others so long?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Meanwhile with the others..._**

"All right, we're here, dudes!" Crush alerted. "Get ready! Your exit's comin' up, man!"

"Where!? I don't see it!" Marlin replied.

"Right there!" Dory smiled. "I see it! I see it!"

"You mean the swirling vortex of terror?!" Patch asked.

"That's it, dude!" Crush replied.

"Of course it is." Marlin deadpanned.

"Okay, first: find your exit buddy!" Crush instructed them as Dory held onto Marlin. "Do you have your exit buddy?"

"Yes!" Atticus and Mo told him.

Patch soon joined Penny and Atticus joined Mo.

"Okay, Squirt here will now give you a rundown of proper exiting technique!" Crush told them.

The young sea turtle soon swam out in front of them. "Good afternoon, we're gonna have a great jump today! Okay, crank a hard cutback as you hit the wall! There's a screaming bottom turn, so watch out! Remember: rip it, roll it and punch it!"

"In English?!" Penny called.

"It's like he's trying to speak to me, I know it!" Marlin said to Dory before looking back to Squirt. "You know, you're really cute! But I don't know what you're saying! Say the first thing again!"

"Okay, Jellyman! Go, go, go, go, go, go!" Crush said once it was time to go.

"Well, here we go." Mo said.

Penny felt scared, but Patch held her in comfort as they soon went for a ride down the current.

"Trust me, this is going to be tame compared to some other adventures!" Drell told Atticus and the others.

"If you say so!" Atticus replied.

They soon kept riding through the current and soon made it back out to the plain ocean water which wasn't as intense.

* * *

"You okay, Penny?" Atticus asked his little cousin.

"Let's go again!" Penny beamed.

"That was fun!" Patch added.

Atticus then smiled in relief that it went well for all of them.

Even Marlin had fun. "I actually enjoyed that!"

"Hey, look! Turtles!" Dory pointed out.

"Most excellent! Now, turn your fishy tails 'round and swim straight on through to Sydney!" Crush smiled to them. "No worries, man!"

"No worries!" Marlin replied. "Thank you, dude Crush!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Mo added.

"Bye! Bye, Jellyman!" The young sea turtles called out to Marlin.

"You tell your little dude I said 'hi', okay?" Crush called out.

"See you later, dudes!" Squirt added.

"Bye, everyone!" Dory told them.

"Oh, Nemo would've loved this," Marlin smiled until he soon thought of something. "Hey, ooh! Hey, Crush! Crush, I forgot! How old are you?"

"150, dude, and still young!" Crush told him as he left with the others. "Rock on!"

"150! 150, I gotta remember that." Marlin told himself.

"Look what's ahead." Atticus said.

They soon all took a look.

"Whoa. We goin' in there?" Dory asked.

"Yep." Marlin told her.

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney?" Dory asked.

"Yep," Marlin repeated. "We're gonna just swim straight."

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming~" Dory then sang.

"Dory." Patch sighed.

They soon kept on swimming which took quite a while.

"Boy, this is taking a while." Marlin commented.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" Dory suggested.

"Um, okay." Atticus said.

"Uh, okay," Dory then began. "I'm thinking of something, uh, orange, and it's small..."

"It's me." Marlin sighed.

"Right." Dory replied.

"Not very hard to guess." Mo said.

"Okay, orange, and uh, small..." Dory tried again.

"It's me." Marlin told her.

"All righty, Mr. Smarty Pants," Dory replied as they seemed to be going in the same place over and over again. "Orange and small, and white stripes..."

"Me. And the next one's just a guess: me." Marlin replied.

"Okay, that's just scary." Dory said to him.

"That's because he's the only orange and small thing here." Patch said.

"Oh, I didn't notice." Dory said.

"I'm very sorry." Drell told Atticus, Mo, and Patch about dealing with Dory.

"How long have we been swimming?" Penny asked.

"Feels like forever." Patch frowned.

"W-W-Wait, I have definitely seen this floating speck before," Marlin began to panic. "That means we've passed it before and that means we're going in circles and that means we're not going straight! We gotta get to the surface, come on! Let's figure it out up there. Let's go! Follow me!"

"Marlin, calm down." Atticus said as he stopped him.

"Hey! Relax," Dory told him. "Take a deep breath. Now, let's ask somebody for directions."

"Oh, fine. Who do you wanna ask, the speck? There's nobody here!" Marlin replied.

"Well, there has to be someone. It's the ocean, silly, we're not the only seven in here. Let's see... Okay, no one there. Uhh, nope. Nada."

"I think I see someone." Penny pointed out.

"Really?" Patch asked. "Where?"

"There." Penny pointed to what she saw.

"Excuse me! Woo-hoo! Little fella? Hello," Dory called out. "Don't be rude, say 'hi'." she then scolded Marlin.

"H-Hello..." Marlin called.

"His son Bingo-" Dory began.

"Nemo." Marlin corrected.

"Nemo, was taken to, uh..."

"Sydney."

"Sydney. Yes. And it's really, really important that we get there as fast as we can," Dory soon asked. "So can you help us out? Come on, little fella. Come on."

"Dory, _I'm_ a little fella," Marlin said nervously. "I don't think that's a little fella."

"Then what is it?" Mo asked.

They soon heard a slight moan sound.

"Oh. Oh, oh, big fella. Big fe-whale. Okay. Maybe he only speaks 'Whale'," Dory smiled before she attempted to speak like a whale. " **MOOOOO-WEEEEEEE-NEEEEED... TOOOOOOO-FIIIIIIND... HIS-SOOOOOOOOOOOON...** "

"Dory, could you please stop? It sounds like you have an upset stomach." Patch said.

It seemed like the whale was swimming away.

"Maybe I should try Humpback." Dory suggested.

"No, don't try Humpback." Marlin begged.

" **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!** " Dory soon bellowed.

"That's even worse!" Patch complained as he covered his ears.

"Do you speak 'Whale'?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

"Erm... I don't think so, honestly." Atticus said as he was unsure himself.

"Well, it can't be that hard." Penny said.

"Uh, I mean I should, right?" Atticus replied. "My aunt was a mermaid."

Dory continued to attempt to speak the sea mammal's language, but neither of them seemed to notice that it was coming right behind them.

"It's just as well, he might be hungry." Marlin sighed.

"Don't worry. Whales don't eat clownfish, they eat krill." Dory told him.

"She's right." Atticus smiled.

Suddenly, they were met with a school of krill. "SWIM AWAY!"

"Oh, look, krill!" Dory smiled.

"Why did they scream to us to run away?" Penny wondered.

"It's a warning from that." Drell said, pointing behind them.

They soon turned around and yelped as a whale came to eat them.

"Swim for your lives!" Mo panicked.

The whale soon came towards them.

"Any ideas, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"Swim away and hope you don't get digested?" Drell replied, though he knew that wasn't helpful, but he didn't know what else they could do in this situation.

"Just swim!" Patch told them.

They soon attempted to swim away from the whale, but it seemed hopeless.

* * *

Meanwhile, the fish tank was now icky and grimy.

"Look at that. Would you look at that?" Gil commented as they looked through the grotesque fish tank. "Filthy. Absolutely filthy. And it's all thanks to you, kid. You made it possible-" he then glared to the French shrimp. "Jacques, I said no cleaning!"

"I am ashamed." Jacques frowned as he was unable to resist.

"If this doesn't make the dentist want to clean the tank, I don't know what will." Cherry said.

Gurgle had an issue of course because he liked things being neat and tidy.

"Hey, look! Scum angel!" Peach laughed as she waved her arms all around while sticking to the tank.

Bubbles tried to enjoy his bubbles, but it wasn't as much fun as they were now disgusting.

"Flo! Flo! Has anybody seen Flo? Flo!" Deb called out, unable to find her 'sister'.

"Any sign of the dentist yet?" Cherry asked Peach.

"Not yet, but it should be soon," Peach told her before checking. "Ah, here we go. 9:00, and cue dentist."

"Hello, Barbara," Dr. Sherman smiled to his receptionist as he came into work. "Sorry I'm late."

"Okay. Okay, here we go. Here we go, okay." Peach told them all.

"Now we just have to wait for him to check the tank." Cherry said.

"Bloat, that's disgusting!" Gurgle complained to the puffer fish as he seemed to eat the flakes and wallowing in the filth.

"Tastes pretty good to me." Bloat smiled before burping.

"Eww!" Gurgle grimaced. "Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own-"

"Shh! Here he comes." Peach interrupted.

The other fish soon hid away which made Nemo and Cherry follow them.

"Crikey, what a state," Dr. Sherman grimaced as he opened up the tank, sliding his finger on the inside before looking at it as he wiped it on his patient's cloth. "Oh. Barbara, what's my earliest appointment tomorrow?" he then called out.

"Uh, 10:00, luv!" The woman replied.

"Leave it open, would you?" Dr. Sherman asked her. "I gotta clean the fish tank before Darla gets here."

"Good choice, Dr. Sherman." Cody smiled.

"Thanks, buddy." Dr. Sherman said to him.

"Did you hear that, Sharkbait?" Gil smiled.

"Yay! He's gonna clean the tank! He's gonna clean the tank!" Nemo cheered as he soon swam out. "We're gonna be clean!"

"Are you ready to see your dad, kid?" Gil asked.

"Uh-huh." Nemo nodded.

"Of course you are," Gil said before they looked out to the window to the outside world. "Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised if he's out there in the harbor waitin' for you right now."

"Yeah." Nemo smiled.

"I'm sure your friends are waiting for you too, Chumlunch." Gil added to Cherry.

"I sure hope so." Cherry replied.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back with the others..._**

They were soon inside of the whale as it swam around.

"Digested by a whale..." Atticus sighed.

"Won't be the first time." Drell replied.

"When is this whale going to digest us?" Mo asked.

"Eh... Maybe he won't," Drell smirked. "Maybe he's actually gonna help."

"I doubt being swallowed by a whale is going to help us." Patch deadpanned.

"If he did swallow us, then why didn't he send us down to his stomach?" Drell asked.

"Well, he-" Atticus glared until he paused with wide eyes like he was now thinking about it.

"Yes...?" Drell smirked.

"Dang it." Atticus groaned.

"See? I'd never put you guys in any real danger." Drell replied.

"I guess so." Patch said.

"When have I ever put you guys in real danger?" Drell asked.

Atticus, Mo, and Patch gave him a look of deadpan.

"Just trust me, okay?" Drell said. "We go with the whale, we'll get to Cherry and Nemo."

"Alright, but you might wanna tell Marlin that." Penny said.

"But will he listen though?" Drell replied. "Man, he's been a nervous wreck since Coral's accident."

"We could've saved her, but noo! You made us let her get eaten!" Mo complained.

"Why did you have to let her get eaten?!" Patch added to Drell.

"Because Marlin had to learn a lesson when it comes to being a parent to his son!" Drell replied.

"And you thought that losing his wife is a good lesson?!" Atticus glared.

"Ugh... I can never explain things to you people," Drell groaned slightly. "Maybe I shouldn't let you go on adventures like this if you're just going to make things complicated. I'll just take you all back home and erase your memories about me and everything else you've been through thus far."

"Well, sorry if we think it's selfish that Nemo never gets to know the feeling of a mother's love!" Mo glared.

"Hey, I did what I could to get you here!" Drell replied.

"Well, we wish you had let us stop Coral's death!" Atticus glared.

"I am a warlock! Not a genie!" Drell glared back. "Do you think it's easy having my job?! It's going to be okay in the end!"

"But it's not fair!" Patch replied.

"LIFE isn't fair, Spot!" Drell glared.

"Let's just hope that we get to Sydney soon." Penny said.

"Trust me, we will," Drell replied before grabbing Patch and Atticus. "And don't you two yell at me like that again or I'm sending you both to Mars!"

"The planet or the god?" Atticus asked.

"I'll let you find out for yourselves." Drell grinned evilly.

"Planet, right." Atticus sighed.

"You'll see if you talk to me that way again." Drell said before dropping them on top of each other.

"Yes, sir." Atticus and Patch replied.

Marlin seemed to be feeling anxious while Dory was having the time of her life.

"What is with her?" Mo asked, referring to Dory.

"You know that Dory has... Erm... 'Special needs'..." Drell replied. "I suppose this is because of what happened with her parents when she was very young."

"Ooh," The group smiled. "Story time?"

"How old are you all?" Drell raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh, come on, tell us." Penny begged.

Drell looked to her until she gave him a puppy dog pout. "HA! Little girl, I'm centuries old, do you really think that old trick is gonna work... On... Me...?" his voice then grew soft as he looked like he was going to give in. "Well... All right, I suppose I could tell you while Marlin and Dory try to figure a way out... Would you guys like that?"

"Oh, yes." The others smiled.

"All right, all right, I'll tell you," Drell replied. "Now, Dory, like many fish, was born in the ocean. She can't help the way she acts, it's just the way she is, and her parents always had to remind her what her name was and how to play simple games. She didn't really have a lot of friends as a guppy."

"Whoa." Patch said.

"She got separated from them one," Drell continued. "She tried to look for them everywhere."

"How did she get separated?" Mo frowned.

"She was looking for a purple shell because her mother loves them." Drell said.

"When did she reunite with them?" Atticus asked.

Drell looked to them and looked down as he tried not to cry as this was actually pretty sad.

"She never did, did she?" Atticus frowned.

"I'm afraid not," Drell replied. "That moment she swam into Marlin... She was still looking for them."

"Oh, my..." Penny frowned.

"Wow, Drell... That feels so sad..." Patch commented.

"I think Dory could stay with Nemo and Marlin for a while as a family since she lost hers and even though she might not remember, she knows what it's like to lose a family." Drell replied.

"I think I do too." Penny whispered about her biological family.

"So when do you think we'll get to Sydney?" Mo asked.

"Are we there yet?" Penny added.

"Not yet... Soon." Drell replied.

" _How_ soon?" Penny pouted.

"Children..." Drell sighed.

"I'm just curious." Penny pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll get there soon." Drell told her.

"I hope so..." Penny replied.

"Eventually... I know it's scary being inside a whale, but it'll get better." Drell coaxed.

"Aww... You do care about us." Mo smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Drell rolled his eyes.

Penny scooted beside Atticus. Atticus soon hugged his adoptive little cousin to comfort her since she didn't like being here. Eventually, the whale growled and it sounded like they were about to be swallowed by it.

"Uh-oh..." Patch gulped.

"Okay, this is it, we're gonna go flying in a minute." Drell told them as he knew what was going to happen.

"What do you mean?" Mo asked.

"Just trust me, alright?" Drell replied.

"Alright." Atticus said.

"Okay, that one was a little tougher," Dory said after a while. "He either said we should go to the back of the throat or he wants a root beer float."

"Of course he wants us to go there!" Marlin glared. "That's eating us! How do I taste, Moby!? Huh!? Do I taste good!? You tell him I'm not interested in being lunch!"

"Okay," Dory replied. " **HEEEEEEEEE-** "

"Stop talking to him!" Marlin told her.

"Calm down, he's just going to blow us out of his blow hole!" Drell told Marlin.

"How do _you_ know?!" Marlin asked him.

"Relax!" Drell replied. "Trust Dory on this one, ya psycho!"

"Yeah, besides, you don't want a repeat of what you said to Nemo before he and Cherry were taken by those divers." Mo said.

Marlin looked over, he still felt unsure, but it looked like he had no choice. They soon dropped down, and eventually, before they knew it, they were spit right out of the whale's spout and flying through the air as the whale came up for air.

* * *

"Wahoo!" Atticus cheered.

"This is crazy!" Mo cried out before smiling. "I kinda love it!"

"Adventure, that's the life for us~" Patch sang like a pirate before laughing.

"That felt like a ride!" Penny giggled.

They soon splashed back into the water.

"Ha ha ha!" Marlin laughed in victory. "We're alive!"

"Look! Sy-d-ney... Sydney!" Dory said as she found signs that they were now where they needed to be. "Uh, Sydney! Sydney again!"

"You were right, Dory! We made it!" Marlin beamed. "We're gonna find my son!"

"Along with Cherry!" Atticus smiled.

The whale soon began to swim away after dropping them off.

" **THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUU-SIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** " Marlin told the whale.

"Wow. I wish I could speak 'Whale'." Dory commented.

"Come on, we have to find the white boat." Patch said.

"Right!" Dory replied.

"Come on, guys, we can do this." Marlin said, feeling determined now.

"Oh, yeah!" Mo smiled.

And so, they went off as they were almost there to finding Cherry and Nemo at long last.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning soon came in the dentist's office.

"Morning. It's morning, everyone!" Peach yawned as she woke up first. "Today's the day! The sun is shining, the tank is clean and we are getting out of-" she then gasped at one of the things she just said. "The tank is clean. The tank is clean!"

"What?! How?!" Cherry panicked.

"Boss must've installed it last night while we were sleepin'." Gil said as he found some sort of device inside the tank.

"What're we gonna do?" Nemo frowned.

"What's it say, Peach?" Gil asked the starfish as she found a handbook by their tank.

Peach muffled at first since her mouth was against the glass.

"Peach, we can't understand you while your mouth is covered." Cherry told her.

Peach then plucked her face off as she began to read aloud. "'The AquaScum 2003 is an all-purpose, self-cleaning maintenance free salt water purifier that is guaranteed to even extend the life of your aquarium fish'." she then began.

"STOP IT!" Bloat panicked before he inflated upwards.

"'The AquaScum is programmed to scan your tank environment every five minutes'?" Peach continued.

"Scan?! What does that mean?!" Gurgle panicked.

Suddenly, the device turned on, and a laser scanned them all which made the purple fish nervous.

 **'Temperature: 82 degrees. PH balance: normal.'** The device reported.

"Ooh~..." The fish oohed in amazement.

"Nice..." Peach commented.

"Ooh.. Ah.. Curse you, AquaScum!" Gurgle glared.

"That's it for the escape plan," Bloat cried out. "It's ruined!"

"Then what are we gonna do about-" Nemo was about to ask.

The waiting room door soon opened to bring in a patient.

"DARLA!" The fish panicked.

"Quick, Nemo, hide!" Cherry told the young clown fish.

Gil soon hid Nemo inside of a barrel, but it was just a false alarm.

"My nerves can't take much more of this." Gurgle sighed with the others.

"What're we gonna do when that little brat gets here?" Bloat muttered.

"I'm thinkin', I'm thinkin'." Gil replied.

"Think faster!" Cherry cried out.

"No, wait, Mr. Sherman!" Cody's voice called out, catching the fishes' attention, and where they saw what the dentist was trying to do.

Dr. Sherman was soon taking Nemo out of the tank with a net to put him in a plastic bag for his young niece. Gil soon swam down in the net next to Nemo, the others then joined in, and they swam down together which made Dr. Sherman lose control of the net as it soon fell inside of the tank with the fish.

"Whew." Cody sighed out of relief.

Nemo soon backed up only to get in a plastic bag this time.

"Nemo!" Cherry yelped.

Dr. Sherman soon took Nemo out of the tank in the bag and put him beside the tank. Cody soon secretly made his way to Nemo to help him get back to the ocean.

"Cody, what are you doing?" Dr. Sherman asked as he caught the boy.

"Erm..." Cody blinked as he felt stuck on what to say. "Uh... I..."

"Come on, Cody," Cherry whispered. "Think of something!"

"I thought Nemo could use some air?" Cody smiled nervously.

Cherry face-finned to that.

"Quit foolin' around with Darla's birthday present." Dr. Sherman told him.

"Cody, quick, just run and get Nemo to the ocean!" Cherry told him.

The door soon slammed open as a girl came to have her dental appointment.

"DARLA!" The fish tank fish panicked.

"Now, Cody, now, please!" Cherry begged.

"What about you?" Cody asked.

"Get Nemo out of here!" Cherry told him. "He belongs in the ocean! Take him home!"

"What is going on?!" Dr. Sherman asked as Cody soon ran out of the room with Nemo's bag, passing Darla at the door as she seemed to stare at him.

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

Darla soon came to the fish tank and tapped the glass which sounded like a booming loud noise to the fish.

"Augh! What _is_ that?!" Cherry cried out.

"Too loud! Too loud for me!" Bubbles yelped.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star~" Darla sang as she tapped the glass.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place, find a happy place!" Peach told the others.

"Well, at least it can't get worse!" Cherry yelped as she was suddenly pulled out by plastic bag.

"Whoa! Hey!"

"Chumlunch!" Gil cried out for Cherry.

"Darla, your uncle will see you now~" Barbara called to the crazy little girl.

You could soon hear horror music as Darla turned her head.

* * *

"All right, let's see those pearly whites." Dr. Sherman smiled to his niece.

"RAAAH!" Darla attempted to chomp on his finger before smiling back to her uncle. "I'm a piranha. They're in the Amazon."

"And a piranha's a fish, just like your present." Dr. Sherman told her as he got her ready.

This got Darla excited as she was going to get a fish for a present. Cherry panicked as she didn't want to die like this before she remembered how a fish is found dead and decided to act like that.

"Oh, no... Poor little shelia..." Dr. Sherman frowned once he saw Cherry, thinking she had just died.

"She's dead!" Bloat cried out.

"Chumlunch!" Gil added.

"Yay! Fishy, fishy, fishy!" Darla beamed.

"Must've left your present in the car, sweetie." Dr. Sherman smiled nervously as he hid the plastic bag behind his back.

Cherry soon showed the rest of the fish that she wasn't dead, but was playing dead as she winked at them before returning to her acting.

"I'll go and get it." Dr. Sherman continued.

"She's still alive!" Gil gasped.

"She's not dead!" Peach added.

"What's happening?" Bloat asked. "Why is she playing dead?"

"She's gonna get flushed down the toilet!" Gil noticed. "She's gonna get outta here!"

"Yay!" Deb cheered.

"She's gonna get flushed!" Bloat beamed.

"What a smart kid!" Gurgle added.

They soon saw Dr. Sherman heading for the trashcan which caused them to panic.

"Oh, no, not the trash can!" Gil panicked.

"Cherry! No!" Bubbles cried out.

* * *

A familiar pelican was soon seen coming with some company in his beak.

"Hey! Hey! I found his dad!" Nigel told the fish tank fish while opening his mouth to show who he had with him.

"Where's Nemo?!" Marlin panicked. "Where is he?!"

"Is he safe, and where's Cherry?!" Atticus added.

"Dentist! Dentist!" The other fish stammered.

"What's a dentist!? What is that!?" Marlin asked before gasping as Dr. Sherman was about to throw Cherry away in the trash. "Nigel, get in there!"

"I can't go in there." Nigel told him.

"Oh, yes, you can!" Marlin replied before yanking on his tongue to make the pelican fly into the dentist's office. "Charge!"

Nigel soon let out a squawk. Darla screamed as the pelican burst in through the window.

"What the-!?" Dr. Sherman gasped. "Darla, sweetie! Look out!"

A little boy in the waiting room looked over to see what was going on, but it looked like Darla was getting dangerously hurt by the dentist which shocked him a bit, and where it got even more crazy as Nigel was flying around. This made more and more patients look concerned.

Due to being out of the ocean, Atticus appeared to be a beta which was a fighting fish as he soon flopped over. "Cherry? Cherry!" he then called out for his best friend before he soon found her in a plastic bag.

Cherry soon looked over as she thought she heard her name. The two looked to each other before yelping at their fish forms as they didn't recognize each other at first, and which was a bad sign as Darla noticed Cherry awake.

"Fishy...?" Darla asked as she grabbed the bag and began to shake it violently. "Fishy! Wake up! WAKE UP! Why are you sleeping?!"

Cherry began to scream as this was very uncomfortable for her. The fish in the fish tank soon rushed to the volcano.

"Hurry!" Peach cried out.

"Bloat!" Gil called.

Bloat soon puffed up to tilt the volcano.

"Ring of Fire!" Gil then called.

Jacques peddled his feet to the volcano and soon launched Gil out of the fish tank and onto Darla's head which caused the little girl to scream.

"What?! All of the animals have gone mad!" Dr. Sherman cried out before he soon got hit by his own mirror and fell flat on the floor.

"FISH IN MY HAIR!" Darla shrieked as she soon dropped the plastic bag with Cherry inside and it popped open.

Atticus soon attempted to flop up with Cherry, panting a bit. "Oh, Cherry, thank goodness..."

"Quick, we have to get down the pipe..." Cherry panted.

"Come with me... I'll get us back to the ocean... Where's Nemo by the way?" Atticus asked.

"C-Cody took him..." Cherry replied. "I guess you guys just missed him."

They soon got down the pipe.

"You trust me, right?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Yeah! All drains gotta lead to the ocean, right?" Cherry replied.

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

" **FISHY!** " Darla cried out and the sink soon sprayed water in her face.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus yelped as they went down the pipe and were on their way into the ocean, and once they got into ocean water, they turned into merfolk again.

"Yay, I'm a mermaid again!" Cherry cheered until she glanced at herself. "...Wait."

"Much better." Atticus smiled.

"Um... Thank you for saving me." Cherry said to him.

"What are best friends for?" Atticus asked.

"Don't push it." Cherry looked away.

Atticus soon hugged her.

"Wah! You're touching me!" Cherry cried out, though he kept hugging since he was glad she was okay.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Atticus smiled.

"Okay, you can let go now..." Cherry complained. "...Stop ruining my Welcome Home Party."

The others soon swam over as Atticus then let go of her, and where they soon saw Cody reaching the ocean before he untied the plastic bag and poured all the water including Nemo into the ocean. Nemo looked over.

"Go, little buddy, be free!" Cody smiled to the young clownfish.

Nemo smiled back before hearing familiar voices one of which was his father's voice. He began to swim over and looked over to Cherry and Atticus.

"Come on, Nemo, let's get you home." Atticus smiled to the young clownfish.

"Yeah, you've had quite the adventure." Cherry said.

"Cherry? Is that you?" Nemo asked her.

"Yeah, long story, come on." Cherry replied as she and Atticus soon swam with him to go back home to Marlin.

* * *

And where they soon saw Marlin rushing over to Nemo. The father and son embraced each other once they were finally reunited.

"Nemo, are you okay?" Marlin asked. "I was so worried about you."

"Dad... I don't hate you." Nemo softly said.

"Hey, Marlin, why don't you tell Nemo something about a sea turtle?" Mo spoke up.

"Hmm... You think so?" Marlin replied.

"I'd go for it." Mo smiled.

"Alright." Marlin smiled back.

"What is it, Dad?" Nemo asked his father.

"Sea turtles? I met one!" Marlin smiled. "And he was 150 years old."

"150?" Nemo asked.

"Mm-hmm." Marlin nodded.

"'Cuz Sandy Plankton said they only live to be 100." Nemo replied.

"Sandy Plankton? Do you think I would cross the entire ocean and not know as much as Sandy Plankton!?" Marlin glanced at him for that.

And where this caused Nemo to laugh slightly as his father started going at it, acting silly at the same time.

"He was 150, not 100!" Marlin continued. "Who is this Sandy Plankton who knows everything?"


	12. Chapter 12

The next day back at Nemo's home. Nemo was catching up on some sleep.

"Time for school! Time for school!" Marlin beamed as he attempted to wake up his son. "Get up! Let's go! Go!"

"He sure is enthusiastic today." Mo smiled.

"Just as it should be," Drell said. "I'm impressed, you guys, this took shorter than I anticipated."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"All right, I'll be right back, you guys." Drell said before swimming away as he was going to find a way to take them back home.

* * *

Nemo and Marlin were soon seen racing to school. This made the others very happy to see as they decided to see this day of school until they would leave the ocean.

"I'm gonna win!" Marlin smirked.

"No, you're not! I did it!" Nemo laughed.

"Oh! My own son beats me!" Marlin smirked playfully.

"Climb aboard, explorers!" Mr. Ray smiled to his students.

Atticus and the others were happy for this day.

"Looks like things are wrapping up nicely... I wonder what's next?" Cherry replied until she got a buzz in her phone and she took it out after it was made water-proof.

"Notification?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, it's from the Sugar Rush Speedway app game I downloaded after we met Ralph and Vanellope." Cherry replied.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"Is there a new level?" Atticus asked.

"Uh... Guys? I think we need to check this out on land once we leave." Cherry said.

"But what about Dory's parents?" Penny asked as Dory still didn't have her family back.

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see Dory." Patch said.

Penny pouted.

"Don't worry, Penny, I'm sure we'll see them again." Atticus soothed his adoptive cousin.

"Okay..." Penny sighed softly.

"Well, hello, Nemo!" Mr. Ray smiled to the young clownfish. "Who's this?"

"Exchange student." Nemo smiled back as he came with a familiar young sea turtle.

"I'm from the EAC, dude!" Squirt piped up.

"Sweet~" Mr. Ray replied.

"Totally." Nemo and Squirt replied.

Marlin was seen making a joke with the other adults. Unlike the last time, they seemed to actually laugh at it because he told it right.

"But seriously, Marty, did you really do all the things you say you did?" Bob asked after they shared a laugh.

"Uh, pardon me," A familiar voice said before they turned around to see that it was a shark with his friends. "Hello~"

And where this caused one of the adults to let loose some ink.

"Don't be alarmed." Bruce told them.

"Oh, we just wanna make sure that our newest member got home safe." Anchor added as he showed Dory.

"Thanks, guys." Dory smiled as she swam out from the shark trio.

"Well, we'll see you next week." Bruce told Dory.

"Keep up with the program, Dory." Chum smiled.

"Remember, fish are friends." Anchor told her as he and the other two sharks swam away.

"Not food! Bye!" Dory smiled as she waved to them.

"Hold on! Here we go! Next up, knowledge!" Mr. Ray said as he soon went to swim with his students.

"Bye, son! Have fun!" Marlin waved.

"Bye, Nemo!" The group smiled.

"Bye, guys!" Nemo smiled back as he was on his way to school until he soon looked back to his teacher. "Oh! Oh, Mr. Ray! Wait. I forgot something."

Mr. Ray then stayed put and Nemo soon swam back quickly and hugged his father.

"Love you, Dad." Nemo smiled.

"I love you too, son." Marlin smiled back as he embraced the hug.

The hug seemed to be a little longer than how normal hugs would be. Cherry hid a small giggle to this.

"Uh, Dad? You can let go now." Nemo said.

"Sorry!" Marlin replied once he then let go. "Now go have an adventure!"

"Goodbye! See you later, dudes!" Squirt beamed as he went with Nemo with Mr. Ray and the class.

"Bye, Elmo!" Dory smiled and waved.

"Nemo." Atticus corrected.

"Nemo!" Dory then said. "Bye, Nemo!"

"See you after school, Dory!" Nemo called back. "Bye, Dad!"

"Bye, son!" Marlin smiled.

"Alright, looks like now might be a good time to go." Mo said.

"Just what I was thinking." Drell's voice replied.

* * *

The others looked around to find him, but a bright light soon briefly blinded them and they were now all back to normal and were on dry land together.

"What the-?" Penny asked.

Cody soon came over to the beach and smiled. "Ah, Penny!"

"Cody." Penny smiled back to the Australian boy.

"What are you doing here?" Cody smiled.

"I could ask you the same question." Penny said.

"Well, I thought I'd come out for a swim... I was hoping you and I could maybe swim together sometime." Cody replied bashfully.

"I'd love to." Penny smiled back.

"Oooh~" Cherry teased.

Cody and Penny looked over to her.

"What?" Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Um, could we have a moment alone?" Penny and Cody asked.

"What?" Cherry replied.

"Sure, kids, you have some fun," Atticus smiled. "We have some grown-up business anyway."

"Yay!" Penny and Cody cheered.

"Be careful now!" Atticus called.

"Don't worry, Atticus, I'll keep an eye on her!" Cody called back as he went to go swimming with Penny.

"He sure is going to be in for a surprise." Mo smiled.

Drell soon came up behind them to come and see them.

"But what does Vanellope want from us?!" Cherry cried out.

Drell hid a small smirk as this was the end for right now, ending on a cliffhanger.

The End


End file.
